However Long It Takes
by Recklessnesspersonified
Summary: A random collection of klaroline drabbles basically a translation of my random klaroline feels
1. I'll Catch You, Love

**Hello guys this is new Klaroline drabble series that i am starting , hopefully you will enjoy the ride with me...**

* * *

 _ **I'LL CATCH YOU, LOVE**_

There she was her blonde curly hair flowing down her shoulders , her long shapely legs encased in a mid-thigh white skirt she had paired with a blue top and was standing on the bar singing "Can anybody find me somebody to love" in her sweet voice.

But this is what happened when his best friend, the woman who carried his heart with him Caroline Forbes, got drunk.

She was drunk and she was singing, the people in the bar cheering on. In her inebriated state she wobbled and he raced to catch her.

:::::::::::::::::

Again goddamnit again she had been cheated upon by an asshole. It was as if she was a transmitter who only caught cheating asshole scum frequency. But this time it had been epic because this time around she had been jilted at the altar, not exactly at the the altar but the day of their rehearsal dinner. Her boyfriend of thirteen months , Stefan Salvatore had left her for some British blonde chick named Valerie just a day before her wedding when she had caught him pants down deep inside Valerie.

Some would say Caroline had left him because she had thrown the first thing she could find at his head and yelling at him that the wedding was off had stormed off so who had left whom was really just a matter of point of view.

She had felt humiliated and incensed. Running away from the apartment where they had planned to spend the rest of their lives together because "she was the one for him" she had come down to Fred's to get roaring drunk and drown her sorrows.

But after a few shots she had decided to hell with that Stefan and his ever-horny dick that was ready to bang anything in his vicinity. She was going to live her life, take risks for instance getting up on the bar and singing just for the heck of it.

She had sung just the first two notes of the song when she faltered and fell but he caught her.

Klaus Mikealson her best friend whom she had had a massive crush on in college before she got stuck in the friend zone always caught her.

Whether she literally fell off a tree trying to get out of her dorm room when she had accidentally locked herself in or from the college stage when her clumsy ass had tripped off of a wire while a solo performance, he never let her fall.

And now he had caught her again. Giving him a goofy drunk smile she had , "Hi."

"Hello love." her answering smile which had two very sexy dimples peaking out made her go jelly,"It's literally the fifteenth time I caught you."

"I know." she pouted and a familiar coil of lust sprang inside him.

He carried her outside. "Nik where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home."

She giggled, a sexy sound. "Are you gonna carry me all the way?"

"Yes if you can't walk."

Of Course he would. He would carry her the three blocks to her house because that's who he was an amazingly generous and loving man. Unfortunately caring, chivalrous and not to mention spine-tingling , drool inducingly handsome guys like Klaus Mikealson weren't for her because she had been born with a natural magnet for fuckboys like Matt, Tyler and Stefan.

"I can walk."

"Are you sure love?"

"Yes."

He didn't want to let her go. Maybe he was sick but he shamelessly used every opportunity to hold her feel her soft body against his. Even though she had never once looked in his direction, he only saw her.

Ever since the first day he had laid eyes on her magnificent radiant smile and those big eyes he had wanted her. For a first few days he had even flirted with her and she had reciprocated but a week later he had found out Lockwood had asked her out and she had said yes. For months he had lived with the ache of watching her with someone else who had the privilege to hold her, kiss her…. love her.

Then one day he had found her , well to be true he had seen her dash through the corridor with tears in her eyes and had followed her.

She was crying her pretty eyes filled with tears were heavy stones on his heart. He had wiped away those tears and held her as she cried over Tyler's betrayal. He still cursed that day because that was day that he got best friend zoned.

They had been best friends ever since. He had again held her through a messy break up with yet another douchebag named Matt who hadn't cherished her not the way she deserved and now another asshat hadn't realized what treasure he was throwing away.

She walked a few steps and was about to fall again when he supported her with her arm over his shoulder.

"I've got you love."

For a moment they'd stood motionless completely aware of each other yet not quite and she muttered , "You have pretty lashes."

The frown on his face had her laughing.

"Why do men take offense at being called pretty?"

"Maybe because it's girly."

"What's wrong with girly?" she asked as he hoisted her in his arms again.

"This is the part where I shut up before I get accused of being a sexist pig."

"You are not a pig." she traced a finger over his stubble and he felt a shiver coursed through him.

"You know who is a pig?" she innocently trailed her finger down his neck unknowing to the need she was stirring.

"Who?" he couldn't speak more when the delicious woman in his arms kept touching him.

"Stefan. And he had his pig …. genitalia inside his ...What's a female pig called?" she asked on an afterthought.

"I don't know, love."

"Ughh whatever. I hate Stefan. He is an ugly mud dwelling filthy horny pig." she announced a little exuberantly and had a few of neighbors look at her weirdly as Klaus reached her apartment.

Unlocking her apartment with the key in her bag he took her inside and deposited her on the bed.

"You know why he cheated on me? Because he thinks I'm not sexy enough." then she got up from the bed to his wonderment took off her skirt and added, "I am sexy. Like make you bite off your own tongue sexy. And I am gonna prove it to you by g…" she tripped and he gathered her up and asked , "Caroline love what are doing?"

"I'm gonna show you how sexy I am by giving you a lap dance." Then she pushed him on the bed and in an attempt to balance himself as she straddled him his hands came to rest on her buttocks.

Sweet mercy the luscious woman, dressed only in a blue top with her mile long sexy legs bare, that he craved for was currently sitting in his lap. If she didn't get off of his lap anytime soon she would feel the hard evidence of his desire for her.

Then she proceeded on to get up a little and roll that sexy little butt trying to imitate a lap dance but since she was drunk it looked more like she was having a stomachache but to Klaus she looked adorable and ravishing.

Klaus smiled when she performed a very exaggerated hip shimmy. He was about to settle her on bed when she fell backwards and landed on her back.."Oww."

He was instantly by her side. "You okay? Are you hurt? Love look at my fingers how many of them do you see?" His voice full of concern he began cradling her, cupping her face.

"I'm okay. You do know for me to tell you how many fingers you are holding up you'd actually have to move your hand away from my face?" she slurred loving the feel of his hands against her face.

"But don't move them away yet. I like it."

Klaus felt his heart stop a moment but chalked up her confession to her drunkenness.

Picking her up he lay her on the bed. "Hold on to me."

He saw she was getting drowsy leaning forward over her he tapped her cheek."Caroline sweetheart look at me."

She opened her eyes , clear and conscious she replied and surprised the bollocks out of him, "I am. Sometimes I can't stop myself."

Then to further his astonishment she gripped the back of his neck and brought his mouth down on hers.

Bloody hell the feel of her soft lips made him harden in a flash. It fueled the ever resident flame of his unquenched desire even higher.

He pulled back knowing she didn't know any better not at the moment but was taken aback some by the hurt look on her face.

She then muttered , "Okay." then slowly slipping out of consciousness she whispered, " please." and then dropped out cold.

The kiss had not been more than just a brush of lips but it had been so much for him …. much much more.

:::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh god. It's like a thousand bees are ramming their tiny insect bodies against the glass walls of my very fuzzed brain right now in an attempt to kill themselves. Can you picture what I'm trying to say?"

"I'd rather not." Klaus replied entering the room with a mug in his hand.

"Voice… low.. please. Some of them just squished themselves against the walls."

Klaus made a disgusting face at her very colourful imagination. How could a guy look like sex in person even with a disgusting expression on his face.

"Drink." he ordered.

She took the mug and sniffed. "What in the hell's history is this? Smells like squid shit."

He narrowed his eyes and gave out a short his laugh.

"Where in the world did you smell a squid's feces? Drink."

"Tastes even worse. I swear you even make shit sound fancy "squids feces". She imitated his British accent and executed a royal wave with one hand. "No wonder that swimsuit model threw herself at you." she added not being able to hide that edge in her tone.

"We broke up. She broke up with me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay love. But are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay."

He tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Are you sure?"

"I guess. I mean of course I'm angry and mortified. Just think how humiliating it would be tell the guests the wedding is off and that's not the worst part, telling my parents is sure going be a nightmare."

He wondered if she realized that she was more worried about what people would say than losing her fiance.

"I'm not heartless you know. I feel hurt that he betrayed me like that .. " as if answering his thoughts she put the mug on the side table and got up , " but ...ah… i don't know why i kind of feel relieved."

Then she sat on the bed again feeling tense that he might think of her as a heartless bitch, for some reason other than that he was her best friend she cared what he thought of her.

He smiled and her heart eased of course after tingling a bit at that hot dimple studded smile of his but it wasn't anything new.

"So how'd you find me?"

"Jesse called me that my girl was drunk and would soon take the bar for a very hilarious performance."

She felt gooey at "my girl" part. She then smacked him on his arm , " It wasn't that funny."

"Nah. It was very funny."

As if suddenly remembering she gasped, "Did I do something extraordinarily idiotic and inappropriate last night?"

Klaus feigned a solemn expression.

"Actually last night you.." then stopped

"What ? What did I do?" her perfect blue eyes going wide, horrified.

"After I brought you home you took off your clothes and jumped me that is after yelling through your window " That all men should be castrated."

"Seriously and you didn't stop I'm so embarrassed right n.."

Seeing laughter crinkling at the edges of his eyes she smacked him harder on his chest this time.

"You're lying. Klaus you.." then burst out laughing as he gave out a very pleasing male laugh.

"Well from all of this story only the yelling out of the window part was true and you did take off your skirt to give me a lap dance but you fell asleep before I got to enjoy a lap dance from a wobbly drunk."

She punched him this time.

"I am not wobbly."

Their teasing banter ended as they stared at each other with smiles on their faces.

She then moved closer and sighed , "Last night I decided I'll take risks. So I finally am gonna do this because I can't take this anymore."

She cupped his face and kissed him. He felt blasted by a ball of fire that settled in the pit of his stomach and the punch of lust so sharp that he felt breathless. Oh god how had he been surviving with this .. without her with him like this.

He crushed her closer letting his tongue caress hers and she moaned.

Yes this is what she had always wanted his hands tracing her body and his mouth feverish on hers.

He pulled back and she thought maybe it was only her who had felt this burning need.

Breathless he said, "Love I can't take advantage of you. You're still vulnerable and I…"

"For heaven's sake this is not me looking for a rebound. When I said I wanted to take risks it meant I had wanted to do this forever but was afraid to lose our friendship. Well since forever we have known each other. If anything I sometimes wonder if all those guys were rebounds for me trying to get over you. And I know that you don't think of me that.."

Her next words were muffled by the delicious pressure of his lips. To know she had wanted this as much as he had was a blessing. He lifted her in his lap and changed the angle of the kiss. She gripped the hair at his neck and teased her tongue with his.

A few minutes later he pulled back resting his forehead against her he asked, "So you wanted this forever?"

"Yes since forever we've known each other and you friend zoned me."

"I did not. It was you who started all that hogwash about being friends forever."

"Sure. And it was me who dated every basic bimbo of the college and did not even once look in my direction."

"Yeah because it wasn't me who was dating that llama Lockwood. It physically pained me to see you with him and don't even get started on Matt and Stef.."

She took his mouth in another mind numbing kiss. His hands finding themselves caressing her face.

"I don't even know how long I have wanted this , Love. But I know I would have waited forever. I will wait forever no matter however long it takes."

"You don't have to. Not anymore." she muttered and kissed him again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. I'll Catch You part 2

A/N : Okay it starts from where I left the first chapter. I hope you guys like .. if you do lemme know via a review.

This one is all fluffy with a hint of angst but not much..

 _I'LL CATCH YOU , TOO!_

"Oh my god…" she breathed as Klaus moved away from on top of her.

They were hyperventilating their desire still running hot. He laid on his back and groaned.

"That was.."

"Yeah..that was…" she added tucking the sheets to sheath her nakedness.

"I think I've been doing it wrong the entire time love."

"Was I even having sex before this?" they muttered simultaneously.

Then looked at each other and began laughing like a couple of loons.

He leaned over her and stole another kiss touching his laughing lips to hers , she shivered and he felt pleased.

She wound her arms around his neck. Klaus kept touching her and stroking her, he had craved her for what felt like centuries.

She flexed under his hands and mumbled , "Mmm." as if enjoying his ministrations.

"Caroline , love I think we need to take it slow."

She looked at him a little confused.

"I'm not talking about sex. I was talking about us our friendship and this new curve our life has taken."

"Okay how slow are we talking about?"

"One day at a time. I want to court you."

"Hmm. Okay. So we won't have sex then?" she asked biting her lip.

He replied a little too fast , " No! We will. What I was saying was that I want to take you on dates , movies like I would have if we hadn't been friends. Do things normal couples do and normal couples definitely make love."

She giggled and kissed him.

";;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

(Six Months Later)

"I can not put up with mom and dad sometimes. It's been six freaking months that we've been dating and they still think that you're my beard so I wouldn't have to deal with town people's sympathies."

She said getting out of her car as she climbed the steps of her parents house for their wedding anniversary with Klaus behind her with his and Caroline's luggage.

She climbed the last step and was about to trip over again when he caught her yet _again._

"What the hell? What am I cursed or something? Do I have more gravity? This gravity thing is definitely the explanation."

"Sweetheart. I think it's our thing." he said kissing her pouty face.

She melted under his lips and straightened.

"I refuse to let this be our thing. I want champagne to be our thing or maybe a trip to Rome, Paris or Tokyo or some fancy meal in a restaurant but this is sooo not our thing." she replied and pushed the bell on the door.

He laughed and her mother opened the door.

"Carebear. What a great surprise. Hello Klaus." her mother hugged her.

"Hello Mrs Forbes."

Then to her frustration her mother added, "You know I understand how you felt when you got cheated on but I don't think this act with him is necessary anymore." Her mother moved into the living room and she and Klaus followed her.

"Mom for the bajillionth time. Klaus and I are dating. He is my boyfriend.. my _boyfriend."_

"Sure honey he is." Liz Forbes gave one of those irritating smiles that made Caroline to pull out her hair , "You must be tired. It's pretty can sleep in your old room and I'll get a guest room ready for Klaus."

"Thank you Mrs Forbes."

Caroline was about to argue with her mother but Klaus squeezed her hand and silently asked her to let it go.

"So where is daddy?"

"He is a little late from work. He'll be here soon."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At night Caroline snuck into the guest bedroom. Klaus was sitting in the bed sketching. A curl falling on his forehead and lines of concentration etched on his face. He looked adorably edible. Art was his passion when he was not busy working for the law firm he liked sketching and Caroline was obviously his muse.

She closed the door and he looked up. The instant smile that lighted his face at finding his beloved was what she lived for.

She joined him and kissed his jaw. He pulled her closer and not satisfied by a simple kiss to his jaw he kissed her mouth.

She moaned and sneaked her hands beneath his shirt. He put the sketchpad and pencil on the side table and pulled her in his arms.

"If you don't stop I'll make love to you until both of us can't move a muscle." he groaned.

"Who wants you to stop?"

"We are in your parents house love."

"So? They know what sex is. Proof in your arms."

He laughed. "I'm still not in their good books and I'd rather not make an entry in their bad book. Besides if I make love to you, you wouldn't be able to keep yourself from screaming." A devilish gleam penetrating his eyes.

"Ahh. I do not scream. It was you last time that led Mrs Donovan to file a noise complaint."

"Care to make a wager who can make whom scream?"

"I thought you wanted to get in my parents good books." she replied straddling him.

"What books? I have something much more delicious to get inside into." he suggested.

She gave out a laugh that he was crazy about.

"What does the loser have to do?" she asked.

"Loser has to convince your parents that we are together." he ran his hands under her top and she arched.

Then they each proceeded to win the wager. It appears that Caroline won this time but thanks to the soundproof walls Klaus still had a chance to make it her parents good graces.

:::::::::::::::::::::

"Carebear pass the sauce honey." Bill Forbes remarked as they were sitting at the dining table in her parents kitchen slash living room having breakfast.

She obeyed and her father asked, " So how long are you gonna stay baby?"

"Oh we will only stay for two days. Klaus has this big important meeting so we can't stay long."

Her father who had been giving Klaus murderous looks all through the breakfast pinned Klaus with his gaze and asked, "Its his meeting why do you have to go?"

"Daddy. Because he is my boyfriend. I just moved in with him a month ago."

"Okay honey enough of this charade. We know you two have been best friends and you don't just suddenly go from that to girlfriend boyfriend." her mother exclaimed.

Caroline dropped her fork with clang and almost yelled ,"Arghhh. What is with you guys? Do i have to sign in blood somewhere that he is my boyfriend or do you want me to yell it from the rooftops or get an announcement out in the paper. Oh i have a great idea I'll just have sex with him right in the middle of this table in front of you guys so you can finally believe me that _I fucking love him."_

Shit shit shit she and Klaus hadn't shared the L word though he always said how he adored her more than anything but that was not the same and this was definitely not the way to drop the love drone on him. And from the utter astoundment on his face she knew she was right. Ugghh and her parents were now staring at her as if she had grown five extra heads.

Everybody kept staring at her when her father remarked , "Not on my watch young lady. Besides this table was a gift from your grandma if you do that I'll never hear the end of it. Plus it's not that sturdy your mom and me.."

Her mother smacked his father with a warning glare in her eyes and Klaus whispered , "So that's where you get your smacking tendencies from."

She understood he was trying to lighten the mood and skirt around her kooky rant. However she was still embarrassed so she got up and went outside.

"I'll go after her." Klaus remarked.

:::::::::;;;;;;;;::;;;;

"Hey." he hugged her from behind as she was standing at the front porch.

She turned in his arms.

"Klaus I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to drop the L word like that and you don't have to freak out my feelings are mine I'm responsible for them you don't have…"

He kissed her then and asked , "Do I look freaked out?"

"No." but he hadn't returned the confession even she thought as a slow ache begin to spread through her.

"Then you don't have to explain yourself." he replied and she gave him a tight smile. He kissed her forehead and she tried to convince herself everything was going to be fine they were gonna be okay and it was not that big a deal that he didn't return the words….or was it?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later that night for her parents anniversary party, her mother had invited just a few friends from the town which was translation for that the whole freaking town was invited.

She had been interacting with town's people earlier but it didn't work out well because people still were consoling her for being left at the altar. A few had even voiced her mother's mantra about Klaus.

They had cut the cake and celebrated. She was so done with them finally relieved that people were leaving and she wouldn't have to act all nice she went inside when she saw her father talking to Klaus.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So how serious are you about this dating my daughter thing?"

"Very much so in fact I'll say I'm stubbornly in love with her almost as stubborn as you guys not believing us to be a couple." Klaus replied trying to joke.

But Bill Forbes stared at him straight faced then said , "So you're one of those nuttcracks who thinks they are funny but really they are wasting people's time. Do me a favor don't ever try to come up with a joke."

"No. I'm one of those guys who love their women more than anything. I love your daughter and I will continue to love her with everything I am and I don't care if you believe me but it matters to her that her that you believe her so it matters to me too."

Suddenly Bill cracked up a laugh and thumped him on the shoulder. Caroline had always said her father was unpredictable and a little crazy well she was right the old man was definitely off the handles.

"I like you son. Good answer with that loving thing. But I'm sorry I'll have to break your bones and make furniture out of them if you hurt my baby girl. That sofa in the living room that was once Caroline's junior high boyfriend."

Klaus felt his eyes widening the old man wasnt off the handles turns out he didnt have any handles.

Bill then rapped Klaus on his chest and started laughing again. "I'm just messing with you." When Klaus awkwardly smiled he added, "But seriously I'm planning on making a new kitchen island for my Lizzie and I'd hate to tell anybody that it's made of you."

Klaus looked at him a feeling a little more than just uncomfortable when Caroline joined them. She shifted one hand around his waist and said, "Hey guys what are you talking about?"

"Nothing baby girl. I was just telling Klaus how happy I am to have him in my house." Bill lied.

"Oh were you now? Honey dont mind anything daddy says he just is getting old."

"Hey who are you calling old? I can still make your mother…"

"Daddy no stop." Bill laughed and Caroline shook her head then looking at Klaus added , " Some of the people left Im gonna go out on the porch join me."

"Sure you go. I'll bring something to drink and be out in a minute." he replied and kissed her.

"Daddy be nice." with one warning look at her father she left.

"Mr Forbes. I want to make myself very clear. I love Caroline. She is my life and I plan to spend it with her for the rest of my life. And you threatening to turn me into furniture wont get me to back away." then he turned but before leaving he added , " Oh and I'd love to see you try to do that." and with a smirk left.

Bill found himself impressed and muttered , "Cocky son of a bitch. He'll keep my baby girl happy."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline had been waiting for him at the porch for ten minutes. Many people were still dancing , some were eating and everybody was having fun. Her mom had awesome party planning skills and Caroline hadnt only inherited her blonde hair from her mom she had also gotten that talent from her.

Where was he? Caroline thought again and turned to go inside the house again when a familiar sexy British voice called out.

"Hello. Is this mic on? Oh good its working."

She turned towards his voice and circling around the left side of the backyard saw Klaus standing on the large oak tree that had been a part of the backyard for more then twenty years.

She saw people walk over to see what was going on.

Her heart did multiple backflips in her chest when she saw he had decorated the tree with lights that spelled.

"However long it takes"

He was standing on a branch and with a smile that she loved said , "Caroline Forbes. You are my heart , my life and my love. Yes the capital letter L love. I love you. I am in love with you and falling out of it seems impossible every waking or asleep moment I spend with you. So please be mine forever so I can keep loving you and proving to you and all these people that I am the one for you as you are the only one for me. And baby I intend to be your last however long it takes." saying that he tried to climb out but his foot got entangled and he fell.

The women who had been Awwing and men had been cheering him on , all shrieked when he fell.

Caroline raced by his side and instantly putting his head on her lap she asked , "Oh my god. Honey are you okay?"

"Yeah Im fine." he tried to move but hissed., " I think Im gonna lie here for awhile. So finally I fell and you caught me."

She chuckled a lone tear escaping her eye she wiped and kissed him. " Barely. Is this you just coming through with wager?"

"No not just that. Its also me asking you to have mercy on me and let me love you forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes . Yes." she peppered kisses on his face. " What crackass wonderful way of proposing. Getting down on one knee is so last decade." she joked and he laughed against her mouth.

Then he tried to move again but winced.

"Could you reach into my left pocket? I had planned to jump down with style and ask on one knee but you know."

She took out a small box and gasped as she opened the lid and saw a beautiful square cut diamond in the centre with a small ringlet of blue ones around it.

He pulled her hand and put it on. Another tear fell and this time he leaned up a little and kissed it.

Then leaning back he asked, " Be mine."

She answered , "Always." and they kissed each other as her parents and everybody else watching said, "They always knew Klaus was the only one for Caroline."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pleas review … reviews are alwys appreciated. :)


	3. Return To Me

A/N : Okay Im back with another Klaroline drabble. I hope you all like it.

It's a new story .. if i get enough reviews I might write a part 2.

 _ **RETURN TO ME**_

He was sitting in a corner booth in the bar waiting for his delinquent younger brother who was late yet again when a flash of golden hair caught his eye. The hair were all messy curls resting on top of her head in a loose bun. Few strands of her hair had escaped from that bun but left her neck bare. She was all generous curves and limbs from behind.

Klaus felt enamored by the leggy blonde who was serving the tables. His eyes pasted to her form wanting to have a look at her face. Bet she had a great smile he thought to himself feeling more anxious wanting to see her face. Why wasn't she turning? He needed to see her face and the stunning smile he was positive she had to go with that shapely figure of hers.

He wasn't a pervert and he definitely never got this strange edgy feeling just to have a look at a woman's face but dammit he was feeling all like that now.

He couldn't tear his eyes from her. It was like the fifth table she went to take orders from and much to his chagrin all of them were positioned facing away from his booth.

Frustrated he glanced at the wall clock noting his brother had broken all his records for being tardy. A scent of wet fresh roses wafted in the air and he looked up to gaze into the most pretty blue eyes he had ever seen.

She smiled and boy was he right she had the most enchanting smile. Unconsciously he muttered , " Fuck I knew it."

"That I would come over to ask for your order? Good job on the prediction of the day." she replied with a sass that had him give out a laugh.

Her voice was just as beautiful as she was and he felt lust ram into him headlong.

;;;;;;;;;;;;

Caroline had been avoiding to go to the corner booth guy. They said women had natural radars to men especially men who liked to ogle at women as if they were picturing them naked.

She felt the guy in the corner booth was checking her out but if it were just that she wouldn't have concerns infact his intense gaze had a tremor run through her despite the fact that he was sitting well over across the as they were short staffed and the other waitress Bonnie had to man the bar too she knew she'll have to go deal with ogling creep.

But oh boy she was wrong he didn't look like a creep he was downright swoon worthy gorgeous with intense blue eyes and wavy blonde hair.

And then he just had to have an accent a British one at that.

"Fuck I knew it."

Okay being extremely pretty with an accent Caroline would probably die for did not mean that they had to have brains too she realized when he spoke. A little irritated she replied, "That I would come over to ask for your order? Good job on the prediction of the day."

He laughed a rich masculine toe curling laugh. Superb he had a great laugh too. Ughh why did a guy with an amazing laugh and sexy looks had to be a numb head ogling weirdo.

"No. I meant your smile. I knew you had a great smile."

Wow he had moves too his smile comment gave her tickling flutters in the stomach and she felt herself blushing a little.

"Sorry but I have to say. This line must get you laid all the time."

"Bugger. You think I'm coming onto you I'm not Trust me I'm not so forward must think I'm a wanker. Ahh I'm… I'm actually genuinely complimenting you.. I meant it, you have a bewitching smile." he struggled to explain himself.

"Now I'm really offended. I have a great smile yet I'm not worth coming onto? But you were still checking me out?" she replied enjoying his unease.

Caroline always liked to tease and have fun. Her mama always warned her to be cautious and not be all smiles around the men because according to her mama "Men only wanted one thing." " And the world out there wasn't gracious to women" , as if it wasn't the age old cliche. Well to be honest her mother was what Caroline liked to say a prudish woman from the fifties.

Her mother was overprotective and at times strict in her beliefs. She had had a rough childhood and even a rougher youth raising a daughter on her own when her man had walked away from her when she had gotten pregnant with Caroline at the age of seventeen. That's why she didn't let Caroline get too close to any sort of male species or move out of this god forsaken town to follow her dreams of becoming a great writer someday.

"I wasn't. But you totally are worth coming onto."

"So you were checking me out because you think I'm worth coming onto." she replied saying the word "worth" in a British accent.

Klaus caught her trying to smother her laugh and said, "Why do I get a feeling you are enjoying yourself?"

"Cuz I am Mr Charming."

"So I'll take it you were checking me out too because you think I'm charming.

She laughed and it played at his heart strings.

"So what would you like to order?"

"Your finest."

"My finest?" she teased again taking a pen and paper pad out of apron pocket.

"I'm not going to fall for this again Miss Forbes." he replied after reading the name tag on her frock , "I meant finest bottle of booze you have here."

"Okay." she turned to leave but he didn't want her to so he remarked in an attempt to stall her , "Actually I got promoted so I'm celebrating here with my brother who as always is late."

"Congratulations." she offered with that luminant smile. Bloody hell every time she smiled he felt a punch of lust in his gut.

"Thank you."

"Welcome." she said and with regret he saw her walk away.

:::::::::::::;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Cheers mate. On being promoted to a Captain and also on being the youngest Captain ever."

Klaus acknowledged his brother Kol's toast with a nod.

"I am so proud of you brother. Though I'd miss us hanging out together picking up chicks and fights."

Klaus laughed, " Amen brother." and his eyes again followed his sassy blonde, his ? Well it meant he was finally getting drunk then.

"Also I'd never imagined that you'd join the army. I thought you'd want to be one of those hippy artists who smoked pot and had sex all the time. I think I'd have loved that life."

"No. After mom and dad passed I wanted to be someone I could be proud of ...you could be proud of."

"Shit man do you want me to tear up like a little girl. This is supposed to be celebration not a funeral. And it's still two months before you leave for Iraq."

"I know."

"Well then let's go to a bar."

"This is a bar."

"No the one where pretty nice women take their clothes off for the fulfillment and gratification of the poor mankind."

"I'd rather stay here." his eyes found her again she was laughing at something and he enjoyed that fist of lust again.

"Why because of that blonde tasty little thing you have been eyeing all night?" Kol wiggled his eyebrows.

Klaus frowned and then glared at his brother not liking the fact that Kol was referring to her as a tasty little thing of course she looked tasty infact she looked delectable but Kol wasn't supposed to acknowledge that.

Kol laughed and said, "Go ask her out."

"What?"

"Come one man. Obviously you've got a little crush on her and sitting here mooning over her and glaring at me is stupid. Ask her out already. Besides every once in awhile she looks back at you."

"She does?"

"Yeah. Now go before I'm tempted to do it myself"

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline looked at the handsome creep ,who actually had turned out to be a decent guy, for like a millionth time but dammit it wasn't her fault that he was a delicious piece of mancandy and there was no law against looking or maybe clocking a little.

Gosh now she was acting like a creep so she decided to take a break and hanging her apron in the kitchen she left through the back door into the alley.

The night breeze kissed her face and she felt calm. She heard the door to the alley shut and turned to look at her calm-wrecker.

"I uh.. look I'm just going to just say it. Go out with me."

"Are you ordering me?" she felt a smile form. There was just something so heart-melting about being asked out in a British accent or maybe she was the only one who felt like that.

"No I'm telling you."

"Because asking would be rude?"

"No because asking might not go in my favor"

He smiled and those dimples did something to her thighs.

"So I can't say no." she asked acting all serious.

"No you can not." he replied mimicking her sombre expression.

"I don't have other options?" she asked as if they were making some crucial life altering decision.

Klaus tutted once and then added, "I'm afraid not Miss Forbes. Going out with me is the only viable option and saying no would be disastrous." he replied going along with her act.

She nodded all seriousness. " Well I'll have to say yes then."

"Thank you. Miss Forbes." Klaus extended his hand.

She shook it "Welcome. It was great discussing the feasibility of a possible first date with you."

She felt electricity buzz through her at the contact and saw similar awareness in his eyes.

Both then stared each other for a while and began laughing at the shared joke of their conversation.

She bit her lip and had his fantasies run rampant.

"This was fun. Pick me up from the bar this saturday." and she chuckled again.

"It was. By the way we're still not on first name basis."

"Uhh." she gasped , " Were we just going out with people we don't know. Who does that?"

"Apparently we do. I'm Niklaus Mikealson. Klaus for short."

"I'm Caroline Forbes. Caroline for short and long."

He laughed and she joined in his laughter.

::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Her laughter was quickly becoming his favorite thing about her besides her eyes, her smile and that sometimes haughty expression she got on her face.

Her ice cream had fallen on his pants near his crotch and she was laughing well for obvious reasons. They were sitting on a bench in a zoo where people brought their families. A few of the mothers passing by gave him disapproving looks.

"Her ice cream fell on my pants." he yelled at yet another woman who gave him a reproaching look and covering her kids ears as she ushered the kid away.

"Why would she cover her kids ears? What did I say?" he asked looking adorably flustered. She wanted to kiss that curled upper lip.

"She probably thinks that it's British slang for us doing some dirty stuff." she replied laughing again.

He wanted to kiss her while she was laughing taste her pretty lips curved in a laugh.

Scooting closer he nuzzled her neck , "I love doing dirty stuff to you."

"It's a family place." Caroline trembled.

"I know." he sighed and before moving away pressed a kiss to her neck then he pulled her up from the bench and said , "Come let's go. I wanna buy you something."

"Like what?" she began walking hand in hand with him. She loved when he threaded his fingers through hers.

Stopping at a balloon cart he bought her a dozen balloons of various colours.

She giggled. "Balloons? They're fun."

"I thought I'd buy you something cheap and disposable since you got offended when I gave you a bracelet." it still hurt him that she had refused to take such an "expensive" gift. They had been dating for a month now and she still took umbrage when he tried to shower her with gifts.

He knew it was about her self respect. She worked three jobs because she wanted to move away someday from the town she lived in and become a writer. Her mother was sick and she couldn't abandon her because she was loyal and caring that way.

He drove an hour into the town from the city just to meet her or be with her because she refused to leave the town. He still thanked his stars for the day he had driven into town on some business and later had decided to meet his brother in a bar where she worked. It was truly a blessing that he had found her. She was everything she was sunshine and rain she was his heart and his soul , she was his love and his life. That's why he wanted to lay the world at her feet but she refused every time he tried to help her.

Grabbing the balloons in one hand she walked with him onto a bridge and came to a stop in the middle.

"Nik. Please." Everytime she called him with those doe eyes directed at him it disarmed him.

"Please what Caroline? I know it's about your self respect but I want to be there for you. Is it too much to ask?"

"No. You are here for me." she moved to hug him and his arms automatically went around her waist ," Don't you see, you by just being in my life are doing wonders for me. And do you really want to waste time fighting and sulking?"

"I'm not sulking."

"Well good kiss me then." he did and she kissed him back. He grabbed her crushing her closer. The kiss raked her entire existence and the balloons slid out of her hand and flew away as he kissed her.

She giggled and his heart clenched with warmth, "The balloons flew away."

"I'll get you more. Come with me tonight. Stay." Klaus muttered twisting one flaxen curl around his finger he added, " At least give me this."

She nodded and then let him embrace her in his arms.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;:;;:

( One month later )

She was lying in the secure haven of his arms. He had made love to her with an intensity she found endearing and heart-clenching. She herself had been very ravenous if you could call it that wanting to imprint him on her body and soul because they both knew tomorrow morning he was leaving for Iraq and hence both remained silent not courageous enough to voice the obvious.

Everytime she thought about him leaving her heart twisted in her chest. It was an absolute torment to know that she won't be able to see his handsome face again for a better part of eight months. The mere thought of this temporary separation was killing her because she was in love with this generous,caring and magnificent brave man.

She had kept her feelings close to her heart never said the words not wanting to push him away for fear that he might not feel the same way. And now she couldn't it wouldn't be fair to tell him. How cruel was life sometimes.

She turned in his arms and kissed his shoulder. Just as she was plagued by these thoughts he kissed her head and whispered , "I love you."

Pure joy seeped her aching heart at those three simple whispered words.

She turned to face him and pulling his face down kissed him pouring her love in that kiss.

"I love you too."

His smile was her reward. He traced his knuckles on her cheek and said , "You know why I rented this house in town? So we could spend more time together before I left. Back in the city I felt alone without you. I craved just the mere sight of your face love and day in and day out it was making me crazy but I didn't realize I had fallen for you until that day on the bridge. I didn't say anything because I didnt want to lose you but now that…"

"You're leaving.." Caroline didnt know she had begun crying until he leaned down to brush away her tears with his lips.

"Yes I'm leaving and I want to confess that you're my heart Caroline." then he leaned over to the open the drawer of the night stand and took out a small box.

She gasped and kissed her open mouth. Then kissing her cheeks and wiping her eyes when tears were about to spill again he opened the box and at the centre was lying a beautiful transparent rock with two small one's on each side.

"You have to marry me."

She gave out a teary laugh and kissed him. Then clutching the sheet to her bosom she straddled him and said. "You're ordering me again."

"Yes for all practical purposes I'm ordering you my love."

"Because asking would be rude?" she repeated the words she had said to him the first time they had met.

He laughed remembering the conversation they had. Then he ran his thumb over her lower lip and with a heartwrenching tenderness pleaded ,"Please don't say no. Say yes so I have a very beautiful and sexy reason to come back to."

She chuckled , "I guess I have no other option then."

He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed it. Then he took her mouth in a long satisfying kiss, tasting her satin tongue with his own. She moaned when he palmed her breasts under the sheet and the hand that was holding the sheet went numb. She ran soft hands over his chest and he groaned with the pleasure she was invoking in him. He pulled her closer and rolling her onto her back he proceeded to worship her with body.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She was standing at the airstrip saying her goodbye to her beloved.

His brother Kol had already said his goodbyes and was being very magnanimous giving them some private kissy time as he had so goodnaturedly put.

Klaus kissed her enthusiastically not caring if anyone was watching a few if his fellow soldiers started hooting and Caroline blushed gorgeously.

He smirked and she rolled her eyes, "Such a show off."

"Heck yes. Because Ive got the most magnificent woman." He unconsciously rubbed his thumb over the ring she was wearing as if reminding himself that she'll be hers when he came back.

"I love you." she confessed bravely holding her tears at bay for him because last night he had taken a vow from her to not cry when he would leave.

"I love you." He embraced her not wanting to leave. His girl was not only beautiful she was courageous too.

When he pulled her back he saw she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Love. Give me one of your stunning smiles. I want to remember you smiling until I come back."

She did as he asked.

"I asked for a smile not a gummy." he remarked teasing her and she playfully pushed him away.

He laughed and then hugged her again.

"Return to me will you?"

"Always." then with one last kiss he left.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(TWO MONTHS LATER)

Caroline stood staring at the two pink lines on the stick that said that she was pregnant.

When her initial hysteria of what would she do , how would she take care of a baby because whe knew absolutely nothing about babies, had worn off she had cursed the contraceptives they had used.

It wasnt that she didnt love babies or wouldnt love her own it was just scary with Klaus away and her life already a mess if it were upto her she would never have subjected an innocent life to the turmoil of her own life but clearly it wasn't upto her.

It was the third test she had taken which had turned out to be positive, ironically when everything her life was quite the the opposite . But the cherry on her life's problematic cake was that she had to tell her mother and even wonderful was the fact that she had to tell Klaus that they were having a baby.

She didnt know how he would take it if he would want it or not. Maybe he will turn away from her , no he would never do that he wasn't her father and he loved her hadn't he confessed that to her yet again the last time she had talked to him two weeks ago.

He was good man with honor but she didnt want him to want them,her and the baby because he was honorbound and wow she was already thinking of her and her baby as one unit.

::::;::::;;;;;;,,,,,:::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Klaus. It's me Caroline."

"Love. You have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice and what I wouldn't give to see you."

"I miss you too. How are you?"

"How do you think?"

"I.. I need to tell you something."

"What? Is everything okay?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah. Yes everything is fine. Its just I.. I love you so much."

He felt peace at her confession. He closed her eyes and imagined her the first time she had said those words to him.

"I love you too my love."

"Klaus I wanted to tell you that I'm p.." but before she could complete her sentence a loud bang sounded off at the other end. The phone disconnected and she yelled his name with a desperate, terrible and heart piercing cry from her lips , "Klaus.." and then she fainted.

:::::::::::::;:;;;:::;;:::::::::::::::::::;

Please Review review review IF you like it.


	4. A Walk On The Beach

A/N : Hi guys this is a new drabble. It's actually inspired from a prompt drabble posted by Kisckassfu on tumblr about Klaroline loving walks.

This one is for themikealsoncupcake my sweetest friend Rachel. I hope you like it :)))

I hope you guys like it….

A Walk On The Beach

It was a peaceful night. The moon was nestled against the clouds in the inky blue horizon. A soft breeze blowing was like a soothing lullaby for his agitated mood. His agitation didn't need an occasion to surface, he was a temperamental man by nature and also his profession often left him so. However today like most of the days during a tour , he was on extra edge but it wasn't something a walk on a beach couldn't fix.

Klaus Mikealson always found a unique sense of serenity while walking or in this instance light jogging on the beach.

The angry waves crashed against the rocks and he felt a new melody humming in his mind. This new tune would fit perfectly with the lyrics he was working on he thought.

So engrossed was he with the blissful aura the night had woven around him that he didn't notice that there was someone else on the beach, until he heard the footsteps approaching him.

Not again he thought resigned. It was a given that the paps always followed him considering he was a famous British rockstar but he hadn't expected to be discovered so soon. He twisted his head slightly and saw a lean figure in a black hood marching towards him.

He surveyed a huge rock on one side and decided to give the pap a taste of his own medicine. Moving over to it he hid behind the rock. The figure stopped for a second as if looking for him but then the person started walking towards the rock he was hiding behind.

As soon the hooded person came close to him, he jumped out from behind the rock to scare them but he stumbled and taking the guy along with him he fell.

The next moment he saw he had crash landed on not a guy but a very stunning blonde with blue eyes like the horizon he had been admiring a few minutes ago and a very adorable scowl on her forehead.

"Get off of me you weirdo." she yelled closed to his eardrums and he winced.

He struggled but his feet slipped and again he was plastered against her very shapely figure.

"I'm sorry. Ah I'm trying but the sand is wet I suppose…"

"Try harder you creep. And stop squirming you giant….. Jellyfish." she pushed at his very strong shoulders.

Caroline Forbes had had a really hectic day at work, so she had decided upon a walk at the beach to get rid of some of her fatigue and frustration the day had brought.

She had been enjoying the tranquility of the night all by her lonesome or so she had thought when she saw a guy walking on the beach ahead of her. At first she had kept her distance but a few minutes later when she had stopped for a second to take out her ipod from her jacket pocket she saw he had vanished.

But adding to the "oh so fortunate" events of an already shitty day he hadn't, infact that jackass had apparently jumped at her like a flying ninja. And now was currently lying on top of her wriggling like a jellyfish on ocean-crack.

All his wriggling and flailing was causing some very unwanted sensations in various interesting parts of her body. So she yelled, "Get off of me you weirdo."

He tried and replied in a rich baritone voice and a to die for British accent but she didn't quite hear what he said since for like a tiniest second she felt lost in those midnight blue eyes.

He squirmed again and she jolted out of the spell and spat, "Try harder you stop squirming you giant ….. jellyfish." the British sexyness with pretty eyes was about to fall on her _yet_ again so she pushed at his shoulders forcefully.

He fell back and the getting up extended a hand to help her up. She ignored it ,rolled those magnificent eyes at him and puckered her lower lip with disgust but somehow he found it cute.

"Did you just call me a Jelly-fish?"

"Yeah you were wriggling like one out of water. Thanks for dumping on an already shit-some day though. Ughh and they say chivalry is still a thing." Caroline got up and began shaking the sand of her clothes.

"I'm so sorry. I actually mistook you for someone else." Klaus explained.

"Who? A bear ? Is that why you decided to tackle me?" She asked.

"No. Paparazzi."

"Paparazzi? Who are you? Queen of England?" she snarked and he laughed liking the way she twitched her nose a little.

"Nope. But I'm Klaus Mikealson, lead singer of the British Rockband, Dreams Of You. Paparazzi are a professional hazard you know." surprised a little that she didn't know him.

"Ohhh. A rockstar. You mean like those tatt dudes who actually drum up ear jarring noises in the name of music." Caroline was never a judgemental bitch but that hunky delish rockstar had rubbed her the wrong way or maybe the right way so she ungraciously replied when he was smiling at her. Gosh he had the sexiest dimples ever when he smiled.

She wasn't a fan of rock music which explained why she didn't know him.

Her statement made him want to kiss that pout of that sassy mouth but he restrained his baser urges that she had awakened in him since he had fallen on her.

"I bet you are one of those snotty,la-di-da pretentious women who enjoy opera." he remarked.

She crossed her arms over chest. "I am not snotty and pretentious. And opera is a unique and artistic form of singing unlike the noisy ruckus you …." she was suddenly interrupted when he grabbed her and hid behind the same rock.

"Shhh." he whispered putting a finger on her soft pink lips.

Few men with cameras raced past them and when the crisis was averted he finally spoke, "See I told you."

He had his arm around her her back and she was flush against him. Her soft breasts pillowing against his chest. He felt a sharp stab of lust and reveled in it.

He leaned forward and took those satin lips in a hungry kiss.

Oh my god his lips should be banned she thought as he suckled on her lower lip. Her treacherous arms wound around his neck of their own volition and she kissed him back.

Klaus had kissed more than a fair share of women but this was so much more intense than anything he had ever felt. She kissed him back and he ran his hands lower and cupped her sexy bottom. It brought her back and she pushed him.

"What the hell? Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

He wanted to snatch her back in his arms.

"Because your lips were just there." Klaus replied knowing well that it would irritate her.

"What does that even mean? Excuse me? Do you just kiss any lips that happen to inhabit your vicinity?"

"Not any lips just the most interesting looking ones in my vicinity. Jokes aside I kissed you because I wanted to. I'll apologize if it was a little presumptuous of me however it won't be true since I don't feel sorry at all infact it was…. extraordinary to kiss a woman who I'm positive is special and full of light." he replied with that infuriatingly sexy smile and tucked his hands in his pockets as they were itching to touch her again.

Oh her little romantic heart was currently doing back flips like an acrobat. She knew it was a line, it had to be but the aching sincerity on his face stole her breath. She bit her lower lip and smiled forgetting her initial ire with him.

"Man that line you're good Mr Mikealson. So do you make a point of actually getting to know the owners of the interesting looking lips or is it just a bother for a Rockstar like you?"

"It's just too much of a bother usually but in your case I'll make a much wanted exception Miss.."

"Caroline Forbes." she answered.

"Caroline. Pretty I like it."

"Thanks." she smiled at him.

"Okay so were we?" he asked.

Her eyes widened as she mistook his meaning. He laughed and added, " I'm sorry I'm not trying to take any more liberties. I was asking about our debate regarding Rock Music and Opera. But I have a better idea. Why don't we resolve this another way?"

"What way?" she asked a little self conscious now that her anger had passed , she very much aware of him.

"How about I take you out at a Rock concert and you take me to an opera and we decide later who's right?"

"Are you asking me out Queen?" she sassed and he laughed again.

She was beautiful and smart. His walk out on the beach tonight had really turned out to be a blessing in disguise.

"Yes." seeing her hesitate he added quickly, " But think of it as an opportunity to prove yourself right about Rock Music being a ruckus-ish noise fest. So?"

"I like being right you know.I'm in Rockstar." she smiled and it touched his heart.

"So how's day after tomorrow."

"Day after tomorrow is good."

"Fantastic." he replied and then together they began walking on the beach under starry sky with a full moon.

::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 _Review if you like it !_


	5. My Sex Cookie

A/N : OKAY HELLO GUYS ! i know I said I wont write until Im done with my exams… but I can't not write so here I am.

This is a smut/fluff drabble that I wrote for two of my lovely muffins (Ridhi and Nour)...

I hope you like and please review :)).

 _ **My Sex Cookie**_

"You know what this is not done." she said as Klaus rolled off her and lied on his back.

"Give me a few seconds, love. I swear I'll make you scream like I did during the first three orgasms."

"Ughh. I didn't mean that I'm talking about something else." Caroline replied as she leaned towards him and the sheet that she had immediately covered herself up with fell to the side. It left her perfect breasts bare to Klaus's hungry eyes. Not being able to stop himself he turned her on her back again and fondled them.

She arched as his touch shot trails of hot white passion through her.

"Pay attention...Klaus I'm talking about something super important here." she stated amidst a few breathy moans as he began tracing a trail of hot open mouthed kisses down her neck.

"I am paying attention, love. In fact I'm very dedicated to this cause." he stated lowering one hand between her legs.

She pushed him a little to get his full non-lustful-trying-to- make-love-to-her-attention and stated," I need your undivided attention."

He halted his delicious course of tasting her creamy skin but was still leaning over her. He asked, "Okay sweetheart you have my undivided attention not to mention that you always have that."

"This is what I am talking about."

"What?"

"That you always calling me love or sweetheart. This is just not done."

Caroline Forbes the owner of his heart , the queen of his city and the love of his long immortal life was the quirkiest and most beautiful and interesting woman. And this was just another proof.

Over the years he had witnessed many of her bizarre adorable quirks from wanting to drink only vegetarian blood because she was on a cleansing diet to having redecorate- the-mansion-in Renaissance style. He wasn't bothered by any of it. Infact he loved it and every beautiful little part of her.

And now he had made love to her for like the tenth time tonight. It wasn't really a record for him he was the original hybrid he had the stamina of fifty ox's combined. He had imagined when she had said he needed to pay attention because he was going to get scolded for missing the family dinner. But no it was about him calling her "love" and "sweetheart" and though he didn't get what that meant. He was sure she would explain it in explicit detail.

"What's wrong with love or sweetheart? Since you are my love, sweetheart." he stole another kiss from her lips before answering.

"Stop being cheesy. I mean it's so impersonal. During family dinners and in company it's fine but when we are together.."

He bit her earlobe interrupting her asked, "So you want me to talk dirty to you?"

Then he palmed her breasts again and tweaked one nipple between his thumb and forefinger. The pleasure rocked her and she moaned ," Yes….. No.."

Sneaking his other hand between her legs he fingered her clit and made her jump off the bed.

"Please !" Caroline choked out.

"I am going to please you my dirty little wench." and he began stroking the velvety walls with rough fingers.

She bunched her fingers in his back.

"Come for me." he groaned as she pushed another finger in her liquid heat and increased the momentum.

Taking one peak into his mouth he suckled on it all the while his fingers kept making her wild with need. He kept pleasuring her until her orgasm shot through her like lightning.

;;::::::::::::::

"Not that I didn't love your dirty talk but I was actually thinking along the lines of a cute sexy nick name Klaus. You don't have a special nickname for me when we make love. And for a healthy sexual relationship it's important to invent sexual names and use them often during the act of love." She remarked running her hands through his hair. His head was resting between her breasts and his legs entwined with hers.

He looked at her stunning face and asked with a mischievous grin ," Which book on relationships are we reading now, love?"

"It was a tv segment on some show. They said not only is it important to have unique names for each other but also it's essential to improvise with new ones every time. But with you it's just love and sweetheart." a sexy pout on her lips.

"I can come up with sexy names. Anything for you my lo… my sex goddess." Klaus replied.

"Sex godess? Seriously? You have to do better than that."

"Okay. I'll slowly kiss you down your body and mumble a name. Tell me which one you like."

"Klaus I…" her words forgotten , as he took one nipple into his mouth.

"I adore you my honey bun."

"I worship you my caramel truffle." A kiss on her abdomen.

"I breathe you my sugar muffin." he pressed a kiss on her belly button and dipped his tongue in it.

Caroline giggled, "I love it go on."

"Yeah? I admire you my creamy cupcake."

Then reaching her core he suckled on her folds once, teasing and tormenting her he said ," I love you my sex cookie."

"Sex cookie? What's a sex cookie?" Caroline asked as he lifted his head.

"A cookie you want to eat all up again. " a lick to her clit. ,"And again." another lick to her wetness and Caroline writhed ," And again." Then he made love to his "Sex Cookie" with his mouth.

Desire rolled through her and he tasted her orgasm on his tongue.

Sated she was lying in his arms a few minutes later when he said , "I think I'm going to make love to again in a few minutes my sex cookie."

"Oh god! Are all British Hybrids this insatiable? And no calling me sex cookie please." she straddled him and ran her hands over his muscled chest.

"I don't know about others but this one is the only one you're going to make love to for the rest of your life my ravishing….. sex cookie." he replied laughing at the angry frown that appearing on her forehead.

"Fine if you call me sex cookie. I'll call you sweet pea." and saw his smirk immediately wipe off of his face.

"No. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Too late. My big bad alpha hybrid sweet pea." Then she kissed him and he forgot all about being offended at being called a sweet pea.

:::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

PLEASEEE REVIEW !


	6. Return To Me Part 2

A/N : **Hi guys. This is the sequel to RETURN TO ME! I Know it was absolutely horrendous of me to end it that way. But I'm a sucker for angst however I'm religiously against a tragic ending so good news and *spoiler* this one has a happy ending...yayy !**

 **I'm gonna mention Rachel aka themikealsoncupcake. Thanks RayRay! Guys please check out her stories they are amazing!**

 **RETURN TO ME ( SECOND PART)**

She woke up to find herself in a hospital bed and could hear a familiar male and an unfamiliar female voice coming from the other side of the curtain.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. There is absolutely nothing to worry about Mr Mikealson actually I'm gonna tell you there is good news."

"Good news?"

"Yes your wife is pregnant."

"Oh. She is not my wife Doctor."

"I'm sorry I thought she was. But she is fine. I believe she fainted due to what we call "syncope" it's extremely rare in the first trimester but may happen due to a variety of reasons like low blood sugar levels which happened in Caroline's case."

"So she just needs to go nuts with sugar twenty four seven?"

The doctor gave out a smile and said, "Yes you can put it like that but make sure she eats healthy. For now I am prescribing a few vitamins that she needs to take regularly and she'll need follow up antenatal visits to see if she and the baby are healthy.

"So I can take her home?"

"Yes she is fit to be discharged."

She was mildly aware of the conversation going around. As soon as she had opened her eyes and could sense things around her she remembered everything. She remembered Klaus's voice, that baritone timbre, the joy she could feel in his voice at hearing her's.

" _Love. You have no idea how glad I am to hear_ _your voice and what I wouldn't give to see you_."

"I miss you too. How are you?"

" _How do you think?"_

"I.. I need to tell you something."

" _What? Is everything okay?"_

"Yeah. Yes everything is fine. It's just I.. I love you so much."

" _I love you too my love_."

"Klaus I wanted to tell you that I'm p.."

And "BOOOM"..

She re-lived the most terrifying and scary moment of her life. Flashes of that one tormenting memory that came to pass mere minutes ago rocked her entire being.

A choked cry escaped her lips and her body trembled letting her know what fear really was and how it could paralyse one mentally and physically. Tears falling like raindrops but she wasn't aware because she kept hearing his voice on a loop as it then faded into a loud bang. Wanting to save him , reach him she cried out his name , "Klaus!" a desperate aching murmur which gained volume as she felt herself losing him.

"Klaus!"

Kol rushed to her side. She was shaking like a leaf in a raging storm. He called out for the doctor and held her calling out her name.

"Caroline." "Caroline !"

::::::::::::;:;;::;::

"Are you okay?" Kol asked as he gave her a glass of water.

After a few minutes as if on her own she had snapped out of it and had started demanding and pleading that he go check up on Klaus any way possible.

She had told him about the phone call and why he should gather about Klaus's whereabouts any way possible. Earlier she had shown up at his place asking him to give her Klaus's contact number because she needed to tell him something important as the number Klaus had given her couldn't be reached.

He had found a contact number for her because he had seen the panic and urgency in her disposition and had thought it might be something related to her and Klaus's relationship, also he had learned through years of personal experience that one could simply not understand women. Mankind could travel to the moon but he could not comprehend woman kind nor he should presume to.

Hence he had fished for a phone number for her without questions. She was talking to Klaus in his living room and had excused himself to give her some privacy.

But a few moments later he had found her unconscious on the floor and had immediately taken her to the hospital.

Now she was sitting on the living room sofa staring off in space.

He offered her a glass of water, "Are you okay?" For a second she stared at him as if he was speaking some alien language.

Then gingerly took the glass from his hands. Taking a sip she the glass on the table in front of her. Getting up she said, "Kol please you have to find out if he is okay."

He put a hand on her shaking ones and replied ,"I called his superiors. They are saying they will inform as soon as they have any news."

She just nodded still frightened. He sat her down and sitting in front of her he said , "Don't worry he will be fine."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because he still has to know about his baby." he tried alleviating her fears.

"If there is a God he can't be so cruel right?" her voice a murmur part dejection, part hope.

"Yes. Now all you have to do is take care of yourself and the baby until Nik comes back and marries you."

"How?" he said gesturing towards the ring on her finger.

"That's our Mom's ring. I'm glad for you two but a little pissed off at my brother that he didn't tell me that he planned to propose or that you were going to be my future sister-in-law. You just let him come back I'm gonna beat his pretty arse for this."

She gave a small smile but the weight on her chest didn't seem to ease at all.

:::::::::::::::;:::;:;;;;;;;;

The news came two days later and Kol felt a part of him dying. They had said that it was a blast that took out the base where Nik was stationed. His brother , his best friend his mate was no more. Tears flowed and he didn't wipe them away. He had never thought he would lose Nik like this. He knew he should be proud that he died in the name of duty but he was resentful and bitter , pride had no place in his heart right now.

He threw the phone at the wall and sat down beside his bed and grieved for his brother.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Caroline had, had the worst morning vomiting her guts out, yeah morning sickness was no fun. She still hadn't told her mother about her pregnancy knowing well that her mother would never support her as Caroline's life was practically a mirror image of her mother's minusing a few details.

So when her mother had asked her if she was okay? She had lied and told her she'd caught a bug.

The bell rang and she got up from her bed and feeling a little dizzy she stopped once. Then went to answer the door.

Kol Mikealson was standing on the other side of the screen door. His expression sombre he began ,"Caroline. I ...uh.."

"What? Is everything okay?"

"No." he whispered his eyes welling up , "Klaus..","Klaus what? Tell me. Tell me dammit!." she yelled grabbing his collar her heart sinking at the prospect of something happening to the love of her life , the father of her child.

"They found a body and it had his dog tag. He …" Kol's voice broke.

"No!" she whispered and shook her head furiously then pushing him she added ,"No. He can't die! He can't. Kol he …." tears flowed and she wasn't aware of them. She moved back and collided with the screen door. She looked around as if things had stopped making sense. The faint click of the minute hand of the wall clock felt suddenly like a loud thrum in her head she looked back at Kol who hugged her. She twisted in his arms and screamed, "No! No! No!."

Kol held her as she sobbed deep violent heart wrenching screams.

As Caroline was weeping at the loss her mother came out and then she held her as she cried her eyes out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That night she slept in his henley , a grey one she had once borrowed it from him. The tears didn't stop nor did the ache that became deeper and more painful with each second.

She hugged her abdomen which had begun to show a very slight bump and murmured, "Your daddy is gone. He is gone….. he is gone." and wept silently.

::::::;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;

( A few weeks later)

She was holding a few bags and standing in front of the house Klaus had rented so they could spend time together before his departure.

A few weeks after Klaus … had passed away. Kol had received his artefacts and a letter that had explained that he had actually bought the house for them but hadn't told her because he knew how proud she was.

" _My love ,_

 _As I write this to you all I see is your beautiful face and your stunning blue eyes looking down at me the moment you said yes to me, yes to be mine._

 _I will say that I love you and the words will come up short to what i feel for you._

 _I'll say that I close my eyes imagining your face and it would never be a true reflection of how magnificent i think you are._

 _Your are magnificent…. More than any other._

 _And know that it is my love and my adoration for your strength, for your wit and your determination aside from your beauty that I'm going to insist that you make our house, the one we shared during those romantic night, our home._

 _It would give me calm and peace knowing you are living comfortably while I'm away._

 _In a few days I'm going to make arrangements and please please please , love don't say no._

 _Caroline, i miss you every waking second. Do you remember the day I kissed you on the bridge and we…"_

Then as if he had been interrupted the letter was incomplete.

She remembered every word of his letter as read it every night to her baby and herself.

Setting down her bags she climbed the steps and her mother joined her.

Her mother ran a hand over hair lovingly and asked, "Baby you sure?"

"I'm sure mama. I want my baby to grow up in the house his father would have wanted him to."

"You still don't know if its a girl or a boy." her mother remarked.

"I want it to be a surprise mama." Caroline added as she unlocked the house and went in.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(A FEW MONTHS LATER)

Whoever had said that having a baby was a miracle should be shot in their freaking head Caroline thought as another contraction rolled through her.

The doctor said , " Push."

And she yelled, "What do you think...ahhh ...I'm doing? Ahhhh ! I'm not sucking it in…"

"Very good. The heads almost out. One more push Caroline you are doing great." the doctor said.

"Ahhhhhh. This is so not…" Caroline began but stopped as the next instant a cute cry echoed in the room.

"It's a girl. Congratulations." doctor announced as her mother cut the cord.

"What? A girl?"

"Yes baby I'm a grandma. And my granddaughter is so precious just like her mother" her mother said as she handed the infant to Caroline.

Her mother asked,"So what do you think?"

"She is a miracle Mama." Caroline replied as she kissed her perfect daughter.

;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

(Three months later)

The baby's cries woke her up the third time and Caroline then noticed it was now almost dawn.

She quickly picked little Olivia up and unbuttoned her shirt to feed her. As soon as the baby latched on she became quite.

Caroline ran soothing hands down her girls tiny back and kissed her cooing unintelligible words at the same time. But it was well into the morning when Olivia finally decided to sleep. However Caroline herself was now wide awake. Deciding to get on with her chores she went into the backyard and took off the onesies hanging on the line.

With a basket in her hand she rounded into the front yard when she saw a figure open the front yard door and enter.

The basket fell out of her hands as she saw Klaus make way to her.

She just stood rooted to where she was for a few protracted minutes and then she ran towards him as he ran to crush her in his arms. Wanting to make sure he was alive she kissed him and when tasted him on her lips her she felt the ache fade away as he lifted her off the ground a little.

"Youre back. You're back!" she moaned against his mouth.

"I am. I love you Caroline. I kept fighting because I had to return to you." he mumbled as he put her down and cupped her face. She was his life.

"But it's not just me now." she replied and his heart constricted at the thought of someone else in her life.

"We have a daughter Nik."

"What?"

"Yes. I call her Livvy. But officially it's Olivia Mikealson. She kept waking up at night it was as if she wanted me to be awake when you came back." Caroline said her feelings overwhelming her.

Klaus felt a little scared but then he glanced at her shining smile and it felt so right.

He hugged her and then walked into the house with her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It had been a month since he had returned and he still had nightmares where he was in the battle field. He woke up sweat beading his forehead, he got out of the bed.

Caroline was asleep on her side. He leaned towards her kissed her forehead. It always calmed him down, just her presence was enough. Things were however still a little strained since he hadn't held his daughter even once afraid he might hurt that little fragile being with hands that had done unimaginable things in war.

He heard a wail coming from the nursery and he looked at Caroline who was still asleep.

Then on a whim he walked over to the nursery and looked down at the wailing angel.

"What the matter baby girl you hungry?" he cooed in a soft voice. Olivia sneezed a small cute voice between her hiccups and he couldn't help himself and picked her up.

As soon as he did baby Olivia quietened and snuggled closer.

He turned and saw Caroline standing at the threshold. She wiped away her tears and moved forward to kiss him.

"I'm going to be okay Caroline. I'm going to be the best father and husband to you both. I promise." he stated as he hugged his future wife.

:::::::::::::::::

"I'm going to be the best father and husband to you both. I promise." he said to me as hugged me his arms full of our beautiful little cupcake.

Caroline said as she ended her read at the Best selling writers convention.

"To this day my husband and my beautiful daughter continue to be my inspiration for my writing." Caroline stated with a smile and looked at Klaus with Olivia in his lap sitting in the audience.

He mouthed "I love you" and then kissed his daughter's head.

"And even as I'm saying these words my perfect husband is telling me he loves me."

The audience all awww-ed and she smiled.

"Thank you so much for coming to this read. I hope to continue to be a source of joy to you people through my books."

Then she excused herself and went straight to the two brightest stars of her life.

::::::::::::::::;;;;::::::::::::;;

GUYS I would really appreciate the reviewssss !


	7. My Badass Girl

A/N : RATED M FOR LANGUAGE …

SO THIS IS REALLY OOC FOR BOTH KLAUS AND CAROLINE BUT I WANTED TO WRITE IT..

THIS ONE IS JAMSU ( littleimmortals) on tumblr and twitter please go check out her videos they are awesome.

And klarostarks thanks Sim for helping me and Doaa Klaroslayer , you're a lifesaver.

 _ **MY BADASS GIRL**_

Klaus mikaelson did not know where he was going. Not only in terms of life but he literally didn't know where he was headed. It had been two hours when he had rented a car after landing off a plane from England and had decided to head towards his sister's house. But he was still clueless because although he knew the address he had never been to this part of USA before.

All the roads looked same to him and the GPS was not very helpful.

Thinking maybe he should give Rebekah a call when he took a turn and almost hit a person on a bike. He pushed the break and the car came to a screeching halt. Though he had stopped in time but the bike rider had fallen off due to imbalance. He got out of the car to help them.

The moment he got out of the car the first thing he noticed was a very alluring blonde in a denim skirt with black fishnet stockings and black top was sprawled on the road. The second was she was cursing him and Klaus's sophisticated and elite ears had never even heard such colourful language.

"You fucknutt pussyass motherfucking cocklump. Can't your fucking cockeyes see where you are going? Caroline spouted off as she struggled to get up. The Benz driving fucktwat came to help her and began apologizing in a British accent.

"I'm so sorry it's my fault. I wasn't watching…"

She interrupted him to say, "You weren't fucking watching, what were you jerking off your shriveled meatstick?"

Caroline Forbes was having a perfect day. She had gotten accepted to a college she could afford and after setting up her dorm room was riding off her bike to the Mall when fuckfaced cuntlapper had to just shit on her parade.

She got up and parked her bike on the side and then rounded on him again, "Get your motherfucking pussylicking eyes checked you pisstaker… " Caroline was going to continue with her rant when she noticed that the sexy buffoon-head was actually blushing. He literally looked adorable in a white henley and black jeans with a jacket. She had also noticed his wavy blonde hair which she had a sudden urge to muss up after seeing him blush.

Klaus couldn't believe his ears. He had never even heard much less used half of the curses she was mouthing off.

But one fact remained potty mouth she maybe but that mouth was very pretty too and it belonged on a face that could be easily described as magnificent.

Was the car pressurised the woman was insulting him and he was thinking how gorgeous she was?, he asked himself.

Then all of a sudden she stopped and asked with a wonderful smile, "Are you blushing? Ahhh i get it you're one of those fucking sensitive guys that cries at the motherfucking diaper commercials."

Klaus felt a little offended, " What's wrong with being sensitive?"

"Nothing. Not a fucking jizz. The …" she was about to move forward but tripped and he rushed to help her. For a few precious moments they were so close that he could see that her green eyes were blue at the margins.

Gosh he was so sexy. Certifiably biteable and those hands. He had big beautiful hands and she was well aware what they said about men with big hands.

Then they both stood apart and he sighed, "I really am sorry. Actually i just came from London and it's a little difficult driving on the other side of the road."

"I'm bloody fucksure it is "governor"." she said "governor" mimicking his accent.

"Why do you keep cursing?" he asked frustrated, "I've already apologized."

"Why..do….I...?" she started laughing then added , "What are you a preacher? "

"No. But swearing is rude." Klaus replied. She looked even more fetching when she laughed.

"Swearing is rude? What the fuck? "she laughed again and added on an afterthought, "You know what you cockeyed cunt i'm gonna help you."

"With what? Swearing?" he replied. Her smile really was otherworldly. Otherworldly? What was next? Was he going to write a sonnet on how lyrically she curses, Klaus thought.

"No. Funny asshole. But I meant with driving." Caroline sighed. His dimples were so fucking cute. He was a handsome motherfucker.

"I don't need help with driving. I drive fine."

"Yeah and i've never done it anally. I'm an angel from rainbowland." There was that blush again. She loved it. Just to rattle him a bit she moved closer and he instantly took a step back, looking a little flustered.

"What are you ..d..doing?" Klaus asked. She moved closer and he felt himself getting turned on by her saucy scent.

"Nothing. Just offering to help you with your assed up driving."

"You don't even know me. I could be a serial killer for crying out loud."

"Are you?"

"What?"

"A serial killing cunt."

"No."

"Have you ever kicked a defenseless harmless cuteass puppy?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Do you smoke pot?"

"No. Maybe. Once."

"Do you fucking help old geysers to cross the road?"

"Yes when I see one."

"Do you pay your twatass taxes?"

"Yeah."

"See your an upstanding cretinous fuckhead." Then she walked over put her bike in the back seat and opening the door, sat in the front seat.

Klaus felt rooted to the ground until she leaned her head out and yelled, "Come on you whore. What are you fucking wait for? Your fork isn't getting any fucking longer standing there and staring at me."

A few people passing by looked in their direction and Klaus felt another blush creeping up.

He had been raised in an elite family of politicians and lawyers. His mother's side of the family were lords. It was frowned upon if someone even used the wrong fork at the dinner table and she said that his fork wasn't getting any longer… and what in the bloody hell did it even mean?

He sat in the driver's seat and she gestured with her hand to drive. Thank god she didn't flick him off.

….

( TWO WEEKS LATER)

He swerved twice and had her cursing, increasing his vocabulary further. He knew enough filthy curses by now that he could write his own book on " HOW TO CURSE IN DAILY LIFE" OR "CURSING FOR EVERY OCCASION".

But jokes aside she was fun and so fucki...dammit she was undeniably gorgeous. Not only that she was generous and sweet.

" Goddamn maggot polluted bitch walrus ass cuntface. What are you fucking trying to kill me you whalefucker?"

His colour rose up again. Klaus just looked at he couldn't stop staring at her. He had been wanting to kiss her since he met her. Maybe he should just do it.

Caroline saw his telltale blush. He was such a sweet fucker. Not only that but for the first time in her life Caroline had actually taken a chance on a stranger. Despite her brash personality and her potty mouth Caroline was always cautious. But this time she had thrown the motherfucking caution out of the window on a very very weirdass whim. And she was glad she had. He was so darn handsome and those dimples. She sometimes wanted to grab his fucking face and plant one on it.

He was blushing but his blush was soon replaced by an intensity in his eyes that she could read as desire. She had briefly viewed it once or twice before but shy as a fucking pantywaist schoolgirl he had withdrawn.

So she grabbed him and kissed him.

The blast of heat from her mouth shot straight to his fucking fork, Klaus thought and groaned when her velvety tongue did something amazeballs to his own tongue. He snatched her closer and she moaned , "I love your cuntass mouth bitch."

He was frantic to explore her taste. He wanted to familiarize himself with her tangy flavor but as his tongue rolled over hers he knew it wasn't enough and this wasn't the place. No matter how badass his girl...his girl?, (where did that come from) was he knew she deserved tenderness.

He pulled away and but kept her in his arms. They both waited for their breathing to calm down. Then he said, "Go out with me?"

She pulled back a little to look into his eyes. She had a thing for his damn eyes.

"Are you fucking asking me out?"

"Whatfuckingelse do you fucking fancy I'm fucking trying to fucking do?" he replied but ruined ig by blushing again.

She laughed so hard that her eyes watered.

"That is some serious assfucking cursing. But you bloody ruined it with your fucking baby blushing."

"So?"

"So? You really wanna go out with me?"

"Why do you think I asked?" he looked a little annoyed and she had the urge to pummel that mouth again.

"But you don't even know me?"

"Are you a serial killer?"

"Yes."

"Do you kick defenseless puppies?"

"I love to, it's my hobby."

He shook his head trying to control his laugh but continued.

"Do you smoke pot?"

"Are you kidding me? I eat pot."

"Do you help old people to cross the road?"

"Naaa. They fart."

"Do you pay taxes?"

"No."

" Me too same answers to all of the questions. We're a match made in heaven." he replied with a smile with those damn biteable dimples.

She wanted to smile like a loony bin well fuck it she was going to. A perfectly handsome and genuinely nice guy wanted to go out with her. She could damn well smile.

Her smile always stole his breath. He raised his eyebrow and repeated , "So?"

"Okay. You cunt pick me up at nine on Friday and if your bitchass is late ,...well I'm not that strict you know. Come anytime you want."

"Okay." he replied with a smile and turned her heart into a fucking mush by kissing her on the cheek….

;;;;;;;;;;,;,,,,,,,,,;;,,,,,&&&,,&&&&&

So i hope you guys loved it IF DID PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ….

I'M THINKING ABOUT A SEQUEL BUT I'M GOING TO WRITE IT ONLY IF PEOPLE LIKE IT and tell me via REVIEWS !.


	8. Couples Therapy

A/N; So a new humor/ smut drabble. Caroline thinks Klaus needs therapy cuz it's been 5oo years together and he still acts all possessive.

No kids and other bs just my own idea of Canon Dark KC.

 _ **Couples Therapy**_

"So Mr and Mrs Mikaelson how may I help you?" the shrink with blonde hair and study glasses asked as they sat down on the sofas in her office.

"First off we're not married we're just together." Caroline remarked edgily.

"Second remind me again why we are here love?" Klaus asked Caroline and she rolled her eyes.

"We're here because my partner here thinks that he can get away with anything." Caroline crossed her arms.

"Is she a vampire or..?" Klaus's query interrupted mid sentence when Caroline challenged, "Afraid?"

Klaus loved it when she challenged her, "No but I'm on my foolish Caroline version of chastity vow where I'm not supposed to kill innocent people, so I wouldn't want to behead the good doctor here."

"She's compelled."

"I love it when you play dark and dirty."

"Klaus I swear I've had it with you."

"Oh come love."

"Mr and Mrs Mikaelson how long have you two been together?"

"Seriously how thick are you? I said we're not married..." Caroline huffed.

"And we've been together for five hundred years now, so the whole point of this couple's therapy session is a bit moot." Klaus said with a bored expression.

"Mr Mikaelson the first step is to accept that you have issues in your relationship." The shrink deadpanned.

"Exactly. He won't.."

"Mrs.." the shrink interrupted when Caroline glared at the shrink she corrected, "Miss Forbes. Mr Mikaelson we will take turns with both of you and the other won't interrupt till either one of you are done. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Fantastic." Klaus responded but he wasn't much peeved.

Over the centuries he had grown accustomed to Caroline's quirkiness and her penchant for trying to bring some normality in their supernatural lives. He enjoyed every bit of it, life by her side made immortality worth it. She was the rhythm of his undead heart.

"So Caroline you go first."

"Okay. Can we talk about his overbearing over possessive attitude. I mean I'm the one who's made all the sacrifices in this relationship…"

"I actually sacrificed twelve hybrids for you, love not to mention those witches I buried." Klaus interrupted and the glare on her face made him want to take here there and then but he reigned in his instincts.

"Uhh. Would you let that go like ever? It was six hundred years ago."

"Mr Mikaelson please don't interrupt."

"So I was saying I'm the one who made sacrifices. Being with a guy who's 1000 years older than me, talk about cradle robbing hybrid Humbert. Then when I finally decide to be with him after his "I intend to be your last, however long it takes" classic romantic blackmail stuff he acts all possessive all the time."

"Oh come on love, I let you go, follow college and other mundane stuff that you thought you needed to do."

"Yeah maybe I was wrong about that but you are domineering and possessive period."

"And you adore every minute of my domineering possessiveness especially when we make love."

"I don't." she scoffed.

"The scratches on my back when you asked me to take you harder before coming here, still haven't healed sweetheart."

"I let you have sex because you said you wouldn't come otherwise." she bit out but he was right she loved every bit of his ravenous love making. Sometimes he would mumble endearments in Armaic and that was some hot toe tingling stuff. She loved her life, ruling Klaus's so called kingdom beside him. He indulged every whim of hers, spoiled her rotten, but his possessiveness was getting out of hand.

He smirked and her heart galloped, her love for him only intensified each day.

"So sex is good. That's a good omen." the shrink added.

"Do you even have a Phd doctor? Of course sex is phenomenal I'm the original hybrid."

"Oh please. We are talking about your insecurities not your over inflated ego."

"I don't think you call it my over inflated ego I correctly remember you call it…"

"Klaus." Caroline warned and he laughed.

"You know he crashed my girls night out."

"I didn't want to crash it. I had to, there was an imminent threat I had to make sure you were okay."

"Fine. What about you net letting me drink from that rockstar?"

"The one you have a crush on?" he was crazy jealous of that wanker but he would never admit it.

"I do not have a crush on him. Plus you drink from busty women all the time. Remember that stripper you drank from last night? It was like it was the first time you'd tasted stripper blood. Like your mouth was glued to her neck. And you….."

He blurred her to a nearby wall, in front of the shrink , "Are you jealous love?"

"I am not jealous."

He leaned down and when she didn't pull back he kissed her hard. His mouth descending on hers she blurred this time and he was against the wall.

He held her in his arms. "I'd prefer drinking from you but I don't want to hurt you. The scent of your blood makes me go insane." he rubbed his nose against her neck and then kissed the pulse there.

"It's okay I know you won't hurt me." she cupped his face.

"Are we finally going to exclusively share blood?"

"Yeah." she said and pulled his mouth towards hers. She bit on his lip and it drew out blood. She licked it off of his lips and the erotic gesture invoked his perpetual desire for her. He tore away her top and lavished kisses down her neck.

She breathed, " What about…. Our shrink… Dr Camille O'Connell? Poor doc would be … traumatised."

Klaus pulled Caroline closer pausing he said, "Doctor you are excused." then an idea struck him, his eyes widened evilly and he added, "On second thought. Please stay and watch."

Then he blurred Caroline to the wall exactly in front of the shrink. He got rid his henley and soon Caroline's clothes were off. He kissed her lips, her neck , her shoulders and her breasts. She ran her hands and raked her nails over his back creating a heady pleasure and fresh marks over the one's that had barely healed. He loved it when she went wild and wanton. His hands trailed down her now naked body and found her wet satin folds. Her softness, her unadulterated response and her sweet tongue everything about her aroused him beyond sanity.

She moaned and he growled against her mouth. He cuffed her legs around his waist and pushed inside her creating ripples of lust as he massaged her clit and bit into her neck. The pleasure mixed with pain annihilated Caroline she screamed his name and he kept pistoning and drinking at the same time.

Still joined he hybrid sped again, sat on a chair cradled her in his lap. He continued to push up from beneath and Caroline rode him. He rasped, "Take my blood, love."

Through the dizzying desire she bit into his neck and his head fell back when he felt his fangs and lips against his neck. It was a potent aphrodisiac. Then they continued to ride together on the wave of ecstasy which was intensified by this new exclusive blood sharing, making their bond stronger and more precious.

::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

(Some hours later)

They were both dressed now as they were about to leave the shrinks office.

"Thank you doctor your session was very stimulating." Klaus quipped. " We will definitely book more sessions with you."

"Yes Mr Original Hybrid here gets very stimulated when someone watches."

Caroline rolled her eyes and he pulled her against him to kiss her again, when was he ever going to get enough of her sassy mouth? Never he thought and he blurred her away again.

;;;;,,,;,,,,,;;;;;;;;,;,,,;;;;;;

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT….


	9. Never Doubt It

A/N ;; Hi guys another drabble from me. I hope you guys like it.

Please leave a review. You can even leave gibberish svhdbdhxdjbd with a small loved it and it'll be enough. Lol.

FAWN this one's for you my precious,,

 _ **Never Doubt It :**_

She had finally said yes to him after living with him for a century. But no they were not getting married because The Original Hybrid, the most powerful being in this world didn't do orange blossoms and white picket fence. That was just too humanly and banal for his taste and apparently hers as well.

Considering when Rebekah had mentioned the idea of a marriage to her she had rolled her eyes and said, "Seriously. You think I'm into the whole walking down the aisle and doing that "In sickness and in health till death do us part thingy. I'm not. And let's face it your brother, the king of New Orleans and now Louisiana and a few other states is far from marriage material. I'm happy with my "In a relationship with the moodiest hybrid" status.

Klaus had figured that at some point in their long eternal lives Caroline would want a commitment from him. Though the closest to a commitment she had ever come was when once a hundred years ago, inebriated she had sloppily kissed him and whined to get not so matching tattoos his saying "Caroline Forbes is my queen bitches stay away or get roasted" and hers saying "I am Klaus's last love approach at your own peril."

He still bore his tattoo over his shoulder blade like a badge though he had pretended to be annoyed at the time.

He literally got giddy like a skirt chasing teen whenever Caroline behaved all proprietary towards him. However she had moaned and groaned about her own tattoo later and yelled at him for letting her do something so moronic. He had to sleep on the couch for a week well not exactly he had snuck back in her bed and she had snuggled closer each night, but she had tried to teach him a lesson.

Now they were ultimately going to be tied in a blood bond. A bond where he would be able to take her blood without hurting her plus they would be able to sense each other even if they were worlds apart. Kind of like a supernatural connection/radar to know when and where their significant other was. This worked superbly for him knowing she was at a constant risk from his enemies. He couldn't fathom what he would do if anyone would even try to hurt a hair on her pretty stubborn head, no he knew exactly what he would do. He would sentence them all to a fate worse than death.

She had been reluctant at first telling him that it was another one of his lame possessive attempts because he was insecure. But eventually she had given in saying "if we're doing this we're gonna do it my way and oh no vampire-hybrid witchy rituals that involve naked zumba or breathing fire under the moon. Got it"

Now they were in a lowly Mall for fucks sake, registering for stuff for their blood binding ceremony.

She was registering for two very hideous looking monkey shaped paperweights, what the hell were they gonna do with paper weights.

She read his frown and replied, " I can always use them to throw at your head when you are being insufferable. Stop frowning. This whole blood binding witchy fiesta was your idea."

"I'm really starting to question my decision right now." he walked closer to her and made his grumpy face at the paper weights again.

Dammit he was supposed to look ugly with frown lines on his forehead, not yumsty lickalicious. Did he ever not look mouth watering-ly hot? Even when he was going all monster truck over his enemies he looked supreme, and more so covered in blood. But she would never confess it and stroke his ego. That would always remain one of the entries of her filthy fantasy dream list about the hybrid.

She turned around with the CCD Scanner in her hand cocked like a gun and lifted one eyebrow. "Having cold feet are we, dear?"

He wanted to kiss that brow gradually making his way to her lips and then lower..

"Stop eye-sexing me. We are in a freaking blushed gorgeously having guessed his thoughts.

"Exactly a freaking Mall crawling with lowly humans everywhere." Then smirked and putting the CCD scanner on a nearby rack he brought her flush against him. "However it never was an obstacle before love. I still remember when you.."

"Oh. Shut up. People might here. And I'm not in the mood to compel anyone today." her last word ended on a moan when he licked her ear and nibbled on her ear lobe.

"Okay, love. But would you be so generous enough as to enlighten me why am paying for all this ridiculous stuff."

"You are paying for it because half of it is for our ceremony and party after the ritual and the other half because your new mansion looks uber ancient. You need some classy stuff."

"Like these ugly monkey paperweights?"

"At least they are better than that fake Queen Anne chest Kol fooled you to buy from him."

"My first and last moment of insanity leading to blind faith in my kin. And Kol paid with his liver."

"Bromance exemplified. But seriously you sure about this?" he could hear the vulnerability creep into her voice.

The things she had been through with her so called friends back in Mystic Falls had really did a number on her confidence. He hated those revolting self righteous dimwits with an unequaled passion and had offered to kill them all just on principle. But had been persuaded otherwise with some very appreciable benefits involving her and cans of whipped cream and chocolate.

"I told you I intend to be your last. Never doubt it."

He rubbed one smooth curl between his fingers and kissed her forehead. It always made her heart go mush.

"I don't doubt it. But eternity is a very long time. You may change your mind later say in a few centuries." she twitched her nose and he flicked it.

"I was a thousand years old when I met you love. I knew what I was vowing to you. You've become the soul of my once essentially soulless immortal life and if I lose you I'd be nothing but a crazy ass murderous hybrid on crack as you had so succinctly labelled me a few years back. So it's actually me who should be worried about you changing your mind. Plus really you have to do this just to save the humanity from my homicidal barbaric tendencies"

"That's a low blow Hybrid. Really low blow." she replied however she understood what he was trying to do. He was taking her doubts away and yet again professing his love in his savage fanatical hybrid-y way.

She then leaned in and kissed him full on his very delish mouth. Her kiss in turn reassuring him of her love for him. He couldn't wait to get bound to her, officially call her his. Rather than just on his twitter bio which said" I am the Original Hybrid and I am cuckoo for the most ravishing baby vamp ever." and that account was obviously handled by her.

Her licked the soft skin of her neck over her thudding pulse. She trembled deliciously invoking that ever potent passion in him. Then he blurred her away to their new uber ancient mansion to make love to her, feeling high with the anticipation of this new everlasting bond.

::::::::::

So review , thanks.


	10. I Claim You

A/N ; so a new drabble ;p I got the idea of Claim from a friend Jamsu who told me about this concept. THANKS JAMSUUU I LOVE YOU..

It intrigued me. I actually wanted to write more but I already have a bajillion fics to complete.

This is post 5 x 11 ... Klaus is in New Orleans. There are no babies and flying wolf females.

* * *

 _ **I CLAIM YOU**_

She was fuming no seething no boiling, yes she was boiling with rage. Rage and fury at a certain hybrid who had come into her life like a thunderstorm and had destroyed everything. Everything her plans, her future and her aspirations.

"I need your confession and I'll leave and never come back" my ass. That conniving sob, how could he do this to her.

It wasn't helping that she was suffused with pent up sexual frustration also. Anger wasn't the only emotion that was responsible for her booking a flight to New Orleans, desire and red hot lust was coursing through her veins like molten lava.

His words "Perhaps in a century you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer" echoed in her ears and she ground her teeth.

Asshole, liar, jerk, dumbass, no not dumbass but a manipulative mastermind.

Caroline's curse dictionary was running short of the names she was rehearsing in her mind to call him the moment she would face him.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

He stood befuddled when he opened the door and saw her standing at the threshold.

Klaus Mikaelson was some thousand years old and by now he knew nothing absolutely nothing should be able to shock him. But seeing Caroline standing at his door knocked the breath out of his body.

God did she get even more beautiful and sexy or was that his dick thinking. The blood rushed to his loins and the noise of his own desire for her like a potent drug through his body.

That ever resident need to possess her which was a low hum under his skin was now howling to the forefront like some wild beast.

Without saying anything, because he knew he wouldn't be able to actually form coherent speech, he went inside leaving the door open for her to follow. He was too choked up by his own feelings to say anything. Lust,surprise, joy, fear and hope all churning up his insides.

This was it this was the moment she had been preparing for. However she was felt tongue-tied now when he stood in front of her. She saw an array of emotions pass over his at her arrival, but joy and lust, his lust for her radiated towards her like some nuclear energy. His desire and his elation for her flashing like a bright neon sign. She could feel it just like she knew he hadn't been with anyone else since their encounter in the woods. Her breath hitched when she remembered the poor tree they had annihilated the first time. For all her talks of loving nature and protecting innocent beings she had never thought about that poor tree, their tree. Their, a word that hailed belonging, companionship gave her a satisfying feeling of possessiveness. This brought her out of her thoughts and she realized he had left her standing there.

She stormed inside and yelled, "You!"

He turned around and that was when they both blurred towards each other. Her mouth clashed with his, his lips attacking hers, their need so fierce, so wild.

He divested her of her clothes and pushed her against the wall. Running his hands over her curves, molding her hips, caressing her breasts he hybrid sped her through his foyer to his bedroom. A vase crashed, a frame broke but they were oblivious. Oblivious to the world around them just their need for each other running high. He pulled her closer and suckled on her nipples. The world tilted and she realized she was on her back on his bed. She dug her nails in his back and it ushered him to suck harder. He trailed wet kisses down her supple body and had her writhing and panting.

Klaus couldn't hold himself back, after a long time she was finally again in his arms and he would savor every inch of her perfect form. His hand squeezed one perfect breast and his tongue delved into her satin folds. She arched her back and screamed his name, finding ecstasy which he tasted on his tongue.

This is it. This is what she had been missing all those months away from him. When she had wanted release but hadn't been able to achieve it with anyone else. Oh god his tongue, how could she have forgotten about that skillful tongue.

Her thoughts blurred when he kissed her hard on her mouth again. She raked her nails over his back and then dug them in his buttocks when she felt the evidence of his own desire against her thigh. She wanted him to end her torture, fill her, saturate her senses like no other. As if he read her mind he lifted her thighs and slipped inside her.

A tormented groan tore from his throat and a whimper escaped from hers. He kissed her again this time his lips so tender like he was kissing petals. She answered his gentleness with her own and kissed him back.

It touched her. That one innocent kiss touched her like many of his other sweet gestures.

His hands threaded through hers and he began moving inside her. Had she thought that her torment would end it was just beginning.

Klaus had lost his heart to her many years ago and now he was losing the rest of himself. He had never even imagined that she would turn up here, at his door. Hope was cruel he had learned it the hard way.

She moaned his name and it made him wild. He kissed her again and again wanting to draw out the same level of passion that he felt for her. And he was in heaven when she kissed his chest where his heart beat as they found their pinnacle of desire together.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;,;;,,;;,;,,;;;

They lay spent on their backs on his master bed. She squinted at the chandelier above and asked, "Omigawd. Are those my panties on the chandelier?"

He followed her gaze and chuckled, "I'd say they are mine but I don't fancy pink colour

sweetheart."

She wanted to laugh but she smothered it behind anger, remembering her original agenda of coming here. "You are not funny. This is not funny. This is all your fault." she ranted getting up and covering herself with one of the sheets.

Klaus just lay there with his hands behind his head and lifted a brow then added, "I'd gladly take the blame for your last eight orgasms."

She hung her mouth open mimicking shock then answered, "Seven."

"Eight and a half actually those after-orgasm shivers of yours were quite titillating."

"Seven." she huffed and Klaus reigned in his urge to throw her back on the bed and have his way with her. But this time he would start from her sexy little toes.

"Eight."

"Fine eight."

He smirked victory glinted in his eyes, gosh sexy wasn't even an adequate description for him right now.

"Whatever but you know what I'm talking about. You knew the day that you came to me blubbering about letting me go and blah blah blah was the day of the celestial imbalance. You knew we'd claim each other."

"Oh come on love. If I knew we could claim each other don't you think I could have used other "celestial opportunities" not to mention I could have just compelled you but that's not how I roll, not with you. Never with you." he got up gloriously naked. Leisurely he put on his jeans. Her eyes followed his movements and the previous sexual frustration began building up.

She stuttered at his answer, his stupid confessions were making her mushy again.

"I just thought that was only me. That I was the only one who got claimed by you." he poured a drink and downed it.

"And you were fine with it? You didn't think that I was claimed by you that this stupid magical marriage slash chastity juju had only affected you yet you weren't worried about not been able to ….to …. to...blow off steam. What if I had stayed away forever?" She asked surprised. She knew he wasn't lying to her about him being unaware of their accidental claiming affecting her too. In all the times they had interacted he had never lied to her or misled her so there was a sort of a unsaid trust between them.

He smirked again.

"Don't tell me you were cocky enough to think that I would eventually," she made air quotes, "Turn up at your door."

"Well I did make some very touching and genuine promises, love. Who could resist I intend to be your last, However long it takes. And for how long. Annnd you _are_ here."

"You're insufferable." she bit out crossing her arms over her chest.

"So weren't tempted? Not even once?" he asked approaching her with a wolf's grace.

"Thats besides the point. Help me get rid of this claim …."

"Okay." he stood close to her. He still had some yellow mixed with his blue eyes. The hybrid inside him had rose to the surface due to passion. His eyes were mesmerising.

She was truly magnificent, a most pure reality and a wildest fantasy.

"Just okay?"

"Yes. I vowed to stay away. I will until you are ready." He played with her tresses, he felt the unique pleasure, he always felt in her company.

She wanted to lean into his touch but held back.

"How are we going to fix this?" she paced and stopped close to the bathroom.

"I have a few powerful witches working in my court."

"Court? What are you now? A lawyer or something?" she quipped leaning against the bathroom door.

"Or something. But I can't contact them until a few hours. Until then I'll happily turn that eight and a half to eighteen and a half." he caged her head against the door and kissed her jaw.

Her thighs tingled, and her toes curled.

"If you tell anybody about this obnoxious claiming neanderthal ritual I'm gonna kill you." she pulled his head down and kissed him hard and he proceeded to give her the rest of orgasms he had promised.

:::;;;;;;:::;;;::;::::

"If this witch is shitting with us too I swear I'll kill her myself. By the way you didn't have to kill the last twenty witches we visited." she scolded him when they entered the small bar.

"I don't have to _do_ a lot of other stuff too but I guess I can't help myself, love." he winked and she glared at him catching the sexual innuendo.

"You are totally disgusting."

"Say that to me when I'm moving inside of you tonight. I love when you dirty."

Their heat and lust practically misted around them. He was about to grab her when a woman showed up.

"The bar is closed."

"We know. I'm sorry we didn't mean to break in but ….."

"If you do not help me get what I am here for you'll be missing one lung sweetheart."

"God. Why did you have to ruin it? I specifically told you that you'll stay quiet and I'll be the one negotiating with the witch. Why do you always have to do this ?"

"Oh come on you think asking her nicely will lead her to hand over the cure for this on a platter. Threats especially death threats always work. Plus they are fun too."

"So is asking nicely. You need to listen to what I say."

"I do listen to you. Didn't I go down on you this morning twice when you asked me to?"

"You only listen what you wanna listen. The rest just becomes a drone of unintelligible muttering for you."

"That's not true. I listen to you.."

"Would you two shut up?" the witch yelled then added, "I am not a marriage counselor so get your asses out of here."

Klaus blurred and had her by the throat.

Caroline loudly exhaled from behind and added, "Klaus let her go."

He looked back at her and smirked. She rolled her eyes, "Let her go. Come on, just put her down."

"Fine. Then don't ever say that I don't listen to you." he let the woman go and her feet touched the floor.

"So tell us how do we cure this claiming or prepare for your fune.." Klaus began and then Caroline interrupted him, "Or we would leave nicely. But we really need this. We got accidentally claimed."

"There are no accidents with nature. It always gravitates towards balance."

"Look please this has to be a mistake. I can't stay with him. Have you looked at him? I mean the way he behaves. He beheads people like taking caps off bottles. And I may have abandoned my family and friends but I have college to worry about." Even as Caroline was talking about leaving him some stupid part of her heart didn't want to.

"Have you been resisting claiming?" The witch asked.

"Ahhh. No. I mean we've been having ….sex."

"Great sex." Klaus added that stupid smirk in place.

"I can only tell you this. The night of the next three full moons you have to take his blood and you'll be free."

"That's it. Won't we have to like sacrifice fifty innocent souls or something?" Caroline asked and Klaus looked suspiciously at the witch.

"Do you want to?"

"No."

"That's all I know. Now take your tempera _mental_ husband and leave."

"Thanks." Caroline called out. She should have felt relieved but she felt a loss and gazing at Klaus she realized he looked pensive too.

::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Today I'll be free." she said to him as she walked towards Klaus who stood at the balcony of his room.

"Yes." he only said yes but she wanted him to say more. He turned to give her a small smile and her heart dropped. Holy Gwackamoly she was in love with him.

He looked at her. She was so beautiful. These past few months had been a blessing. He had never known true happiness before her. She challenged him, excited him and most of all had become essential to his existence.

He touched her cheek. "I'll miss you."

He had expected her to flinch but she stared at him wide eyed. "I said it because I don't know when we'll meet again.. so….. Let's do this."

"Is that all you have to say to me?" she moved closer. "I want your confession Klaus." she remarked.

"My confession? I didn't do anything. Confession about what?" he repeated her words from two years ago, with a smile.

"Me. Are you okay with letting me go? Do you want me to leave?"

"But what about your plans, Caroline?"

"Just answer the damn question. For once do as I ask."

"I always do what you ask."

"Really. Then why did you not get me animal blood last night. I specifically said I need bunny blood."

"It was bunny blood."

"Just because you think humans procreate like bunnies doesn't make them bunnies."

"Bunnies humans...potatoe potaaatoe."

"I swear sometimes you… Dammit! Are we fighting like an old married couple?"

"Seems that way." he tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "I love you. I fancy you. I adore you. I dream you. I daydream you. I am… nothing but you." he said suddenly with an intensity that stole her breath. Joy bloomed inside her. She lunged at him and kissed him. He held her caged, in his arms and kissing her back with all the love he felt for her.

Between kisses she moaned, "I love you too.". ,,,kiss ,,, "God I love you so …." kiss.." much.." kiss…" your talented …" kiss…"mouth and your body…" kiss…"but most of all your heart that I know beats only for me." she cupped his face and muttered, "I claim you." Klaus kissed her and repeated her words.

"I claim you, my love."

:::::;;;;;:::;;;;;;;;;;;

Please review if you liked it.


	11. Traffic Ticket

This is basically from a prompt i got on tumblr. Just a short fluffy story. I may write a sequel for my friend but who knows anyway. I hope you like it.

 _ **TRAFFIC TICKET**_

"Mam. I'd like you to step out of your vehicle please." the officer with a British accent said.

Caroline couldn't believe this. Hadn't her recent series of catastrophes been enough, that she was now going to get a traffic ticket too.

Oh god what was happening? She stepped out as tears began to fall uncontrollably. She sniffled loudly. The cop Mikaelson looked up asked, "Are you crying, Mam?"

"No I am not crying this is just something my eyes do when my life can't catch a freaking break. And I'm no mam mind you if i were some mam you wouldn't have written me a ticket."

Klaus Mikaelson was just doing his job asking a woman to pull over so he could give her a speeding ticket and be off on his merry way. He hadn't known the cute blonde would start crying. It was making him feel uncomfortable and guilty,,,womens tears always made him feel guilty a weakness that was thoroughly exploited by his sister.

"Ah.."

"I can not believe this." she wiped her face with her sleeves and then launched in another bout of noisy crying, "You know what this is? This is not a traffic ticket. This is fate telling me that I am shit. Like a giant blob of useless turd. I can't even drive without getting a," another sniffle, "ticket. This is officially the cherry on my semester failing, my ex-bf marrying my best friend and people pitying me for that, and my poor broke ass cake. This is me maxing out on the lowest of my lifes lows. I probably have some sort of herpes too." She sniffled again.

Klaus took out a napkin from his pocket and handed it to her, "I'm sorry. But you need to calm down."

She ungracefully blew her nose in the napkin and tried to hand it back to him. He made a cringing face, "Ah I'm okay. You can keep it, mam."

"I'm not a mam. It's Caroline. Sheriff Mikaelson."

"Officer."

"Oh god I can't even get law ranks right." another high-pitched wail had a middle aged passer by stop. The guy gave Klaus a suspicious look and asked Caroline, "Is the Officer bothering you honey?"

"Hey I'm not bothering her you are." Klaus replied over the din of Caroline's sobs. Then shook himself, I'm not bothering her you are what was he? Eight. Awesome comeback Klaus, he chided himself. "Nothing is wrong. So leave." he said to the guy a bit more authoritatively and the guy left. Then Klaus addressed Caroline, "Look. Please just calm down." he made a face again when she blew in his napkin again. He gestured towards her car, "Please sit." She got inside her car and he leaned a little to face her. "Here's what we are going to do. I'm going to let you off with a warning because let's face it an ex getting married to your best friend is a big deal."

She wiped her face and narrowed her eyes at him, "Really? Actually my high school boyfriend also cheated on…"

"I was joking." Klaus replied unable to stop himself from smiling.

"Oh. I was just trying to .."

"Nevermind. So I'll let go with a warning. But you need to be more careful in future."

"Yes. Thank you so much. I swear I'll make you proud..…." she realized how weird her last sentence sounded and shaking her head added, "I mean thank you and I'm sorry for my crazy rant back there."

"It's fine." he smiled again.

Boy was he handsome or what. She started her car and he moved back a little. "By the way that ex of yours must be a stupid git." Klaus remarked half surprised at himself.

She smiled at him. He was right she was cute, cuter with her pretty smile. Then she drove off but he felt good when she looked back at him through her side mirror and smiled again.


	12. Pillow Fight

A/N :: This was from an Anon ask / prompt on tumblr... I hope you guys enjoy it...

 _ **PILLOW FIGHT**_

Caroline hung up the phone and jumped up and down. She had gotten a job at a well reputed company. Her days at the Bed Bath and Beyond were over. She jumped again and squealed without worrying if anyone was looking because it was almost their closing time and it was highly unlikely for someone to show up at the bedding section.

She was still dancing when her jam came on. Spice girls "Wanna be" reverberated from the speakers and she couldn't help herself.

Just when she was doing an impromptu dance step with a pillow in her arms, she heard someone laugh behind her.

Her enthusiasm and Spice girls voice died down and she was all of a sudden much too aware of the blonde guy with magnetic blue eyes and lips curved in a laugh which annoyed the hell out of her. Because she was acting too darn stupidly and he had witnessed her gaga episode.

"I think the pillow needs to take ballroom dance lessons. It isn't working too well with you." he remarked. Dammit, a British accent, she had been a fan of British accent since Harry Potter movies had come out. She felt her annoyance fade a little duh because British accent and second dimples, gorgeous, swoon worthy dimples.

"Were you spying on me? It's not very nice to spy on people." the blonde asked in a sweet voice.

Klaus had considered himself fortunate when he had seen the open sign at the main door. But he hadn't anticipated the he would happen upon such an adorable dancing blonde. She was really beautiful and her moves were cute.

"No I just happened to be at the right time in the right place." Klaus answered and she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here at this hour? It's almost closing time." she crossed her arms.

"Actually I needed an "emergency pillow".

"A what now? Is that a serial killer thing?"she moved a few steps back.

He laughed again, "No. My daughter lost her pillow at the camp she was at. She just returned and could not sleep without _her_ pillow."

"Okay maybe not serial killer but you're definitely a creep. You are married and you were ogling me while I was dancing."

"I'm not married. My ex girlfriend left Lindsay, my daughter with me a few years ago. And now Lindsay really needs her pillow so could you please help."

Caroline softened when he mentioned he was a single father raising a daughter. Her father had been a single parent himself so she felt for him, "Sure what type. Any cartoon character?" she asked and moved closer to the pillow rack. She began unloading a few pillows.

Klaus moved behind her, "I think.." he hadn't yet completed his sentence when a large pillow smacked him squarely in the chest. He looked up and saw that the blonde who was taking a few pillows out of the rack had been wrestling with a large one and it had hit him accidentally.

Caroline felt horrified for hitting him and she was about to apologize when a young girl from behind them called out, "Daddy. Did she hit you with a pillow? You know what this means."

Both the girl and his father shared a knowing look and grabbed a pillow and hit Caroline.

Lindsay's bubbly laughter rolled out mixed with Klaus's masculine one. Caroline narrowed her eyes and remarked, "Oh no you didn't. This means war." Then she charged at them with pillows in her hands.

Klaus grabbed Lindsay and ducked. Caroline threw another one at them which hit both of them and Caroline squealed again this time for being victorious. Then Klaus let go of his daughter and grabbed the larger pillow with a smirk. Caroline shrieked, "No!", and ran away around the bed. Lindsay was having the time of her life. Her father seemed happy with the blonde woman who looked like a pretty fairy. She thought maybe her daddy could be the king and blonde woman could be his queen and she could be their little princess.

Then Caroline pointing at Lindsay called out, "Hey. She is unharmed. Attack!"

Lindsay ran into his father's arms.

After an exciting and hilarious pillow fight the three of them were lying in the bed with Klaus in the middle and Caroline and Lindsay on each side.

"Sorry for the unwarned attack. I'm Klaus Mikaelson and this is Lindsay my troublemaker."

Caroline laughed, "I'm Caroline Forbes. Hi Lindsay." Lindsay mumbled a shy hi then added, "We won but you were a wolthy (worthy) oppentent."

"That's worthy and opponent. We are still working on a few words." Klaus sat up and pulling his daughter in his lap he kissed her head.

Caroline sat up too and shook hands with Lindsay. " You were a wolthy oppentent too sweety."

The three of them now stood. Lindsay chose a pillow for herself and Klaus muttered, "You were supposed to stay with Mary at the reception."

"Daddy. Pwease. I need to pick one myself."

He fluffed his daughter's curly brown hair again. They were really very cute, Caroline observed.

Before turning to leave Klaus asked, "Would you maybe like to go out with me sometime?"

Caroline smiled and he found it infectious.

"Sure. Only if I get a rematch."

He laughed then added with a wink, "Oh you're on."

:::::;;;;;;;;;;;;

Please review if you like it


	13. Traffic Ticket 2

A/N : Hi I actually wrote this for my friend Rachel here. She has been a complete darling to me here.

I wanted to post this for Klarolineinfinity week's first day Au / Ah but i got sick and couldn't post it.

I hope you like this Rachel.

Traffic Ticket Part 2 ::

"Let me guess another failed semester?" Klaus asked when he saw the beautiful blonde woman sitting in the driver's seat of the car he had signaled to halt. Caroline, she had told him her name was Caroline. It suited the woman who was currently making puppy dog eyes at him. He had the strangest urge to kiss the small pout of her pink lips, that said oops.

She pursed her lips then answered, "If I say yes would you let me go with another warning?"

He clucked then added, "Here I thought you were going to make me proud?"

She laughed out loud then remarked. "I have a confession."

"What?"

"Actually I was hoping to run into you."

"Why?"

"So..uhhh...I could thank you for earlier I mean for letting me go."

"Your welcome. But I'm not gonna let go this time" he smirked.

Caroline recognised the teasing glint in his eyes, "I really hope you don't." she flirted back and had the pleasure of watching his eyes widen. Then they both laughed.

:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

(TWO YEARS LATER)

"Why would want our baby to be a cop?" she asked as she sat on the sofa and Klaus placed her limbs on the table.

"Hon. You just asked me what I wanted for our child to be when he grows up and I answered."

"Still that's not the answer I was expecting." Caroline responded as Klaus strolled over to the open kitchen in front of the living room to get water for himself. "You need anything to drink, love?"

"No." she bit out.

Klaus came back, "What do you want him to be?"

"A lawyer."

Klaus snickered.

"What? At least I don't want him to grow up to be a fat cop with obsession with doughnuts and chicken wings not to mention harass young women with the excuse of speeding tickets and ask them to go out with them." Caroline spat.

"At least _I_ don't want him to be one of those skeevy lawyers who put the scum back on the streets after we _fat_ doughnut eating cops work our asses off to put it in jail." Klaus answered his voice gaining an octave.

At that Caroline started crying. Klaus immediately went to her side. Her tears were his kryptonite. It gutted him. He hugged her and kissed her head. "Hey I'm sorry. He can be whatever you want him to be. Don't cry love."

She pulled back and sniffled. "No it's not your fault. I've gained weight and I've become fat. I was feeling sorry for myself. But I didn't wanna fight."

"You're not fat. You're magnificent." Klaus kissed her temple bringing her closer.

"But I can't even walk properly. I waddle like a duck." she whined.

"A very sexy duck." he remarked and she gave a teary laugh. Klaus then added, "Sorry it came out like I'm some creepy duck lover. I just love you and our baby."

"And I'm sorry I called all cops fat. You are not fat . I love your rock hard abs. Actually I married you cuz I was crazy about your abs." She jokingly added.

Klaus couldn't help but kiss her. Their passion ran hot. He was mad for her. She was feeling insecure because of her weight gain, if only she could know how possessive and proud he felt over at her being pregnant with his child.

Breaking the kiss he playfully asked, "Just my abs?"

"Hmm. Also your dimples."

Still in his arms she shivered when he nuzzled her neck with his lips. "Ahan."

"Yes. And a little cuz of your pretty eyes too."

"So it's just my looks then? And I thought you liked my handcuffs in particular." Klaus pulled her on his lap now. She threaded his hands with hers and placed them over her abdomen. Looking back into his eyes she narrowed her eyes with mischief and asked, "Officer Mikaelson are you sexually harassing a pregnant woman in her delicate state?"

"Of course not. I'm seducing my wife in her sexy and beautifully pregnant state."

Caroline laughed. Then he got up and carried her in his arms. "Well in that case you won't get any complaints from me Officer."

And then Klaus carried his wife to their bedroom so he could properly seduce her.

:::::;;;;::::::;:;;;;;;

Please review if you like it :)


	14. He Hates Me

A/N **: This is an AU/AH drabble for my friend Jess's birthday,,,, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVE HAVE A GREAT ONE!**

I hope you guys like it.

* * *

 _ **HE HATES ME**_

"Oh god he hates me." Caroline grumbled taking a seat on a barstool in the Mikaelson bar beside Kol while Rebekah moped the counters.

"Who hates you?" Kol asked and Rebekah ignored her.

"I'm talking about Klaus."

"Forget Klaus. The man is grumpy as hell why don't you go for a Mikaelson who will treat you like a queen."

"I don't know Elijah is a huge bore." she feigned innocence.

"Come on blondiepie you know I'm talking about myself. One date honey just one." he insisted.

"You were still in your mother's womb when I was stealing Klaus's lunch. It's creepy, Kol."

"Actually I was still in my dad's balls but age doth no matter I shall love and protect thee with all my heart." he stated with one hand over his heart and other extended towards Caroline.

She made a disgusted face shoved his hand away and addressed Rebekah, "How long are you gonna avoid me Bekah. I have been back for more than a week now."

"Kol can you tell the woman sitting beside you that I am busy right now and I have no time for traitors." Kol smirked and Caroline rolled her eyes at Rebekah's over dramatic monologue.

"Beks I am sitting right here."

"Kol tell her or no free beer for you."

"Caroline Rebekah doesnt want to see you since you left for cooking school in France five years ago and how dare you go away to follow your dreams."

"You nincompoop thats not why I am mad at her."

"Then why are you mad at me?" Caroline got up and blocked her path.

"You didn't even bother to remain in touch. I called you several times and you just flat out ignored me. And now you come back all ready to open your fancy bakers shop and you expect everything to be okay." Rebekah ranted.

"I'm sorry. I did try to keep in touch initially but culinary school was expensive even with the scholarship. And wifi and international calls cost a fortune. I did send postcards." Caroline tried to explain her reasons for not being able to stay in touch.

"Only on christmas. You didn't even have the decency to remember your best friends birthday." Rebekah quipped somewhat softening.

"You know how it was for me. This was my only chance to make something of myself. I didn't have money like you guys nor did I have parents who believed in me. It was important for me to prove myself. I could never forget you Beky. I am so sorry. Please forgive." Caroline curled her bottom lip making a baby face.

"Put that baby face away. I'll forgive you only if I get a lifetime supply of chocolate chip brownies with coconut frosting."

"Ten years." Caroline bargained.

"Fine. And just because I am feeling generous." Rebekah replied. Then Caroline stretched her arms out wide, "Hug?"

"Ughh. The things I do just because I have a soft heart." Rebekah teased and hugged her childhood bestfriend.

"You totally do." Caroline remarked and Kol hugged them both tightly, "Cool group hug."

"Sod off Kol." they yelled together and pushed him away.

He smirked and sat at the barstool.

Rebekah moved behind the bar and Caroline sat beside Kol.

"If only Klaus would forgive me this easily. He literally changes lanes when he sees me. Avoids me like I am a plague infested rat." Caroline said wistfulness coloring her voice. There was a time he couldn't bear to be away from her and now he couldn't bear the sight of her. From kiddie pool to high school sweethearts, everyone had assumed that one day Klaus and Caroline would grow up and marry each other but assumptions sometimes turned wrong. Caroline had moved away to culinary school and Klaus had married someone else.

"Of course he hates you. He is sexually frustrated because his wife turned his hardware into software and the last time he was able to plug his joystick in a panel it was yours." Rebekah commented and Caroline choked on the water she had just taken a sip of. Kol thumped her back.

"She is right. His stick got no joy from Camille."

"You two do realize that you are talking about your brother's … uh…" Caroline felt a bit awkward completing her sentence.

"Penis." Rebekah supplied.

"Schwantz." Kol added at the same time.

"Eww you guys are so indecent." Caroline chastised.

"Would you prefer sophisticated names like manhood since your holier than thou-ness is back from Europe?" Rebekah sarcastically added.

"Oooo. I got one member." then he nodded at Caroline.

"I would prefer no names at all. Okay. And I would actually prefer if you guys helped me with this Klaus situation. I am back for good and he can't avoid me forever."

"I'll help you. Since I always wanted you to be my sister-in-law and now that Camille is out of the way thanks to Nik finally seeing the light and getting a divorce we can start on mission Klaroline Reunion."

"A what reunion now?" Caroline asked.

"Klaroline. Mash up name for you and Nik."

"Koroline would be sexier." Kol commented.

Caroline cupped his face like a baby's with one hand and blew a kiss. "Oh sweetie I'm tempted but my joystick isn't." and had Rebekah laugh.

Just then Klaus came in. The first thing he saw was Caroline, still the same, world's most ravishing woman for him, blow a kiss to his younger brother. The stoic expression of his face turned to a scowl. That's when she looked at him. Sitting more than twenty feet away she still managed to affect him, his felt his heart in his throat when her gaze found his. She gave him a tiny cautious smile and he felt familiar poignant stirrings in his heart and of course his pants. It miffed him that even after all these years and her leaving him without a backward glance he was attracted to her, how pathetic was he? He looked through her pretending he didn't see her lovely smile and walked away to the pantry.

Caroline had witnessed the emotion flicker on Klaus's face, longing and desire but maybe she wanted to see that because she was still desperately in love with him. Though they had relieved each other of the commitment they had during the time they had begun dating she was still sour over the fact that he had moved on. Caroline had learned that he had begun dating Camille a few years later after she had left. Plus what kind of name was Camille anyway, she thought over the rush anger when Klaus again pretended to be unaware of her existence. Oh no he didn't she put her mental and literal foot down and followed him to the pantry excusing herself from Rebekah and Kol.

::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

She slammed the door to the pantry to alert him to her presence although she freaking didn't need to since her flowery scent preceded her.

Klaus turned and gave her a nonchalant lift of an eyebrow. It incited her anger even more.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she almost yelled and twisted the lock beneath the door knob.

"No wait." he muttered trying to prevent her from doing that but then gave a long suffering sigh when Caroline didn't stop.

"Wait what? This time you don't go anywhere until I have made myself clear."

"I won't be able to leave even if I wanted." he said under his breath. God she was even lovelier since the last time he had seen.

Caroline didn't hear him. "How long do you plan to keep this up?"

"Keep what up?"

"You acting like you don't know me."

"As long as you are here." he replied and saw hurt flash on her face. It gutted him but he stubbornly stood where he was even though he wanted to take her in his arms and take away that hurt.

"So for the rest of my life then. Great!" she crossed her arms and looked like she was about to leave.

He stalled her , "What do you mean?"

"I'm here for good. I do not plan to leave again."

"Well that's fantastic." he snarked.

"Clearly not for you." she bit out. Dammit his eyes were still the color of a violent sea perhaps reflecting his inner tumult. Klaus had always been so intense and she had always been a sucker for his complexities and his passion.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it says. Don't you dare pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. You hate me."

"Caroline.." he could see how badly she was hurting and felt like an arse for making her feel that way.

"No. Do not interrupt me. I know you hate me but you have no right or reason to do that. You said you were happy for me when I got into culinary school and you told me you would let me go so I can follow my dreams. But you didn't mean that did you? You resent me for leaving. I wanted to be with you I was ready to do that long distance thing but you're the one who broke up before I left saying that I needed to focus on my career and...…" her voice louder than normal.

"Just a second. I never resented you for following your dreams. I have always wanted you to be happy. I would never hate you for that." his voice matched his.

"Really. Is that why you can not stand the sight of me and avoid me like I'm the grim reaper after your soul? Admit it. Admit that even though you acted like you were fine with me leaving you, you weren't. You were a selfish asshole who just pretended to be okay with it and now you are punishing me for that."

"How can you say that? We were best friends before we were anything else. I have always wanted and wished you to have the best of everything." his yelled back feeling hurt that she would think that he was selfish. Maybe he was in his interactions with everyone else but never with her. She was the only person in the world that inspired selflessness in him.

"Then why are you acting like a jerk to me? I left you alone Klaus when you decided to get married last year because it was too much for me. I have never done anything to sabotage your happiness. I …." Caroline's ire escalated.

"That's the problem Caroline. You left me alone. We were best friends and you didn't even bother to show up at my wedding. You left me without a backward glance. I let you go but that didn't mean I didn't need my best friend." he interrupted her in a quiet voice.

Her heart ached. How could he have expected her to be his friend after he had decided to spend his life with someone else.

She realized it was pointless to pursue this matter. It was better if they stayed away from each other.

"Are you insane? How could I have shown up at a wedding to watch the man I love marry another woman. I am not that strong Klaus. I think it's better if we stayed out of each other's way. You can avoid me all you want but be subtle about it at least. I can…"

"I didn't hate you for leaving. I hated you for not asking me to leave with you." he murmured she couldn't be more shocked.

"What?"

"I would've gone to hell with you if you had asked and I'd have been happy with it because you're my heaven. I was only with Camille to convince myself i could get over you but i was wrong. We both married each other for the wrong reasons that's why it didn't even last for more than a months. It was over months before we got a divorce." He whispered taking a step towards her and she was suddenly very aware of the small size of the pantry and how hot the air was getting inside it.

"I couldn't ask that of you, Klaus. You had just been accepted to the most prestigious Art School. I couldn't take that from you. I loved you."

Maybe she had been feeling courageous to confront him propelled by all the rage and adrenaline earlier but it seemed to have left her the moment he had told her he would've left with her and she was his heaven. Poetic arshole always had a way with words and it always made her go jello in the knees. Her heart began thudding when he backed her into a wall.

"Loved?" he asked.

"Yeah. I mean of course… I mean you know..we together.. for a year." Caroline was nervous now. He had his hands flat on the wall on either side of her head.

He had the urge to check if her mouth still tasted of sugar coated berries. She was fiend for those things.

"And now?" he leaned his head closer and nuzzled her neck when he saw desire and some other pure emotion cloud her eyes.

"What do … you… want… me to say?" she breathed when he licked the pulse at the base of her throat.

"Rebekah thinks you came back because I got a divorce. She listed a number of points to support her theory yesterday evening."

"She did?" She loved it when pressed light kisses over her jaw.

"Mmhmm." Her skin still tasted the same. "She also thinks we need to have to sex asap so we can stop affecting other people with the weird sexual rays we emit every time we are in the same room."

"Okay." she mumbled and he kissed her then. Her taste was the same, a flavor that he had been addicted to. Kissing her desperately he pulled her in his arms needing a fix for his addiction. Her hands fisted over his back her nails dug in his muscles. It spurred him he lifted her tucking her around his waist. Her mouth open slightly as if surprised by the evidence of his desire and he laughed against her mouth. His hands sneaked under shirt massaging her breasts.

She needed to talk to him before it got out hand Caroline thought fighting against the onslaught of desire burning through her veins

"Nik." she stated once and when her voice didn't register she held his face in her hands.

"What are we doing?" she asked and Klaus smiled. Then he kissed her softly and replied, "What do you think?"

The potency of emotion she saw in his eyes shook her. She could see he still loved her.

"Rebekah is right. I came back when I heard about your divorce hoping.." she couldn't complete her sentence when he crashed his lips to hers. After a few toe curling seconds he prompted, "Hoping?"

"Hoping you'll be easy pickings." she teased.

"Really? So you think I'm easy pickings?"

"Totally." she answered and he laughed.

"Well even if I weren't I couldn't stop you from ravishing me. The lock is faulty. Thus I think I might as well be a good sport and surrender my virtue." he kissed her again and she felt the bulge in his pants getting harder.

"You totally should. I still love you and Klaus I know I always will. You're it for me. Have always been from the day when you punched Jesse for me for throwing a frog at me in sixth grade." she bit her lip.

"You've been the one for me from the day you stole my lunch in third grade and blamed it on Rebekah." Klaus placed kiss over her forehead. "I love you Caroline Forbes."

They smiled and were about to kiss again when a note slid under the door. Klaus let Caroline go and picked it up.

"It says Happy Sexing my darlings. Pantry sex is the best. Ps Caroline make it fifteen years of brownies for blaming me for stealing Nik's lunch. And Oh Nik I'm taking your Italian scotch for knowing about it and still getting me punished.

Love Rebekah."

Then a packet slid under the door with a paper wrapped around it.

Klaus lifted it too, unwrapped the paper and saw it was a condom. There was something scribbled on the paper. Caroline took it and read it.

"For heaven's sake Nik. Next time buy a condom first. Don't check your wallet I stole that one months ago.

Ps Caroline if his system is broken you know where to find me.

*winky face* Kol"

They both laughed and then proceeded to put the borrowed condom to good use.

::;;;;;;;;;,,,,,,,:::;;;;;;

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT :)


	15. Farmers Market

**A/ N : This is from a prompt on tumblr. I hope you guys like it.**

 **FARMER'S MARKET ::::**

Caroline Forbes was the bane of his existence, a thorn in his side, a pain in his bloody arse and the one who would always have his heart. Klaus Mikaelson grunted angrily when he saw her already set with her stall ready. She was absolutely stunning in her sunshine yellow top and blue jeans with her hair bundled messily on top her head. A few golden tresses kissed her cheeks. He felt a bit jealous of those tresses.

For years growing up in the same neighborhood with adjacent family farms they had, had this silent competition between them.

Even as kids they always did stuff to outdo each other. When she would ride her bike he would also bring out his own and a silent race that who would go faster would ensue between them.

When Thomas had first kissed her in eighth grade he had ended up sleeping with some random girl from his art class the same day.

When he had worked his arse off to get A grade in the Essay contest she had participated in both Essay and debate competitions and had gotten an A++ in the essay and a first prize in the debate. Then had bragged about it the neighborhood lunch.

When she had decided she would take Maths major in high school he had went onto take Advanced Math classes even though he hated Math more than anything else and had ended up failing it miserably.

When time had come for them to choose a college they had both decided that they wouldn't go to one. They would rather stay home and run the family farm. For him at the time, four years ago, it had been about showing her that he could also do the right thing by his family but he had later realized that it had actually been the right decision.

And even though their fathers were bosom friends, Klaus and Caroline never saw eye to eye.

He wasn't late rather Miss Always On Time was freaking early. He knew she had shown up early at the Farmer's Market so she could out-sell him like last season. This season would be his. They even competed at the Farmer's Market that who would sell more vegetables and fruits.

Hee would at no cost let Forbes win. He set the crates he had been holding, down and she sauntered over to his side.

"Always so tardy. You know early bird catches the first worm, they teach that in middle school." her tone haughty as she crossed her arms over her chest with a smug smile.

"I'm not late. You came early Forbes. Always so over efficient. I'm not here to catch worms by the way." he replied and winked at her.

Then opened the folded table and Caroline swiftly moved away to avoid being hit by its edge. She hated the way he addressed her like she was a pesky kid. Too bad he had lousy manners and was well endowed in looks only with his translucent blue eyes and those dimples in a ruggedly handsome face. Dimples which her friend Sally said made a woman's knickers wetter than monsoon rain.

She hated that she had always felt that Sally was right but she would rather drown herself in acid than admit it. Shoving back that annoying flicker of attraction for him she bit out, "You moron. You could've hurt me with that."

"But I didn't. Did I?" he asked and tried his damndest to ignore her scent which was a little floral and a little tangy today. It was something different everytime and it always left him turned on

"Nice. Real mature of you. Anyway this year like the last two years I'm gonna win."

"You only won the last two times because you got your pet Tyler to help you. He and his group of frat boys bought stuff from you just so you couldn't lose to me. But he isn't here this season. I heard you two broke up." Klaus answered with a self-satisfied smile of his own. Upon hearing about her break up Klaus had felt so happy. He hated Tyler so much, that buffoon didn't deserve her.

"Could you be anymore insensitive and say that with a bigger smile."

"I really could but I don't have time to discuss your love life."

"At least I have a love life." she sneered.

Klaus placed a sheet over the table and looked back at her. Those loose tresses fluttered over face with the light breeze. He had the urge to pull her closer and taste those pink lips. His desires always in a turmoil when close to her.

Two ladies approached him and asked about apples. He set a few fruit baskets on the table and replied, "And I have customers."

The women began flirting with him. It irritated the heck out of Caroline. She left in a huff and went to her own stall that was set adjacent to his.

::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

By midday Caroline had already sold a variety of fruits but she saw Klaus was outselling her. For the third time he had blocked one of her customers. She sat the water bottle down she had been drinking from and stormed to his side.

"You cheat. Stop stealing my customers."

"I am not stealing them."

"You were."

"I wasn't."

::::::::::::;;;;;::::;;;;

"Bill. Look they are fighting again. I think I angered God when I wished I wanted us to be family. I wanted our kids to fall in love and marry and instead they became enemies." Mikael sighed as he saw Klaus block the tomato Caroline threw at him.

"Oooh. That's my girl. Your son needs a good rap on his ears. He is wasting precious time he needs to ask her out already. You know I bet this is the year it finally happens." Bill responded and chuckled when he saw Klaus threw a large lettuce leaf at her.

"You must be turning blind. Look they are still fighting." Mikael observed.

"Maybe they need a bit of a nudge." Caroline's father Bill rubbed his chin.

:::::::::::::::::::

"You swine. You immoral asshole. How dare you tell that customer that my tomatoes are tasteless and overpriced." the fight had now accelerated. They had begun luring customers from each other by telling them how the other was selling low quality stuff.

"My tomatoes are fresh, juicy and delicious." she yelled through barely controlled fury as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Klaus gave her a very suggestive once over and smirked.

"I wouldn't know. I never sampled them."

Fire flashed in her gaze angering her even more.

"You're disgusting."

"What did I say?"

"You know fairly well what you meant to say. My tomatoes are fine in fact it's your …. your carrot that's flabby and shrivelled." Caroline smiled haughtily. An attractive woman who was lurking around Klaus's stall making moony eyes at him earlier gave him a wide berth and left in a rush.

"Wait a second. My carrot.."

"I've seen it."

"Come on. We were ten at the time and the water of the pond was freezing."

"Really? Is that the story you are going with?" Caroline chuckled.

"Yes. Because that's what happ.."

Just then Caroline's cell phone rang. She gestured at Klaus to hold on and stepped aside to take the call.

"Daddy. Where are you? I thought you were coming here today?" she asked her father on the phone.

"Sweets. I was going to but we have a huge problem."

"What? Is everything okay? Are you okay? Do you have chest pain?" concerned she immediately asked about her father's health.

"Oh no. Nothing like that. I am healthy as a horse. Our truck the one that was carrying the produce to the city market got into an accident. Thankfully the driver is okay but we lost all of it. And we've taken the advance from them. You would really have to sell all of the stuff at the market because we need money to refund them."

"Oh god. But thank god the driver is fine. What about the money we had in the bank?"

"Ahh." Bill had forgotten that his daughter might ask about their savings. He hadn't thought this through he cursed himself. Then quickly improvised. "I had to loan it to a friend."

"Okay Daddy. You take care of yourself. I'll do my best." she replied and gave out a sigh. She rubbed her forehead feeling tired all at once. Caroline was anxious now. How will they come up with so much money? Unless she sold everything she won't be able to make enough. She walked back to her stall worried and stressed.

Klaus saw her walk back. Caroline Forbes never walked away from a fight especially one with him so when she didn't come to him directly to finish off where she had left he was a bit surprised. She seemed sad and lost in thought. The sassy smile on her face was now replaced with distress and he didn't like it.

He went to her. "Is everything okay?"

She jolted out of her troubled thoughts, "Uh. Yeah. Everything is fine."

"Caroline you don't look fine."

She gave him a blank stare, "Klaus I am fine." she tried to walk around him to pick up a new crate but he blocked her path.

"What's wrong? And do not say everything is fine. I'm not stupid I can see it isn't."

When she just looked away he spat, "Do you hate me that much that you won't even share what's bothering you? Our fathers are best friends. We are neighbors. I'm not…"

"I don't hate you, Klaus. I'm just a little upset. I'll be fine in a bit. "

"No you do hate me. Yet you would rather ask Rebekah to help you with sixth grade art class but not me even though I was better than her. You would take Jesse your ex-boyfriend's help with fixing your bike, who by the way cheated on you in eighth grade but not me. You would ask Tyler to help you find a new car but you won't ask me even though my friend happens to deal in cars." It always gutted him when she would go to freaking everybody with her problems and not come to him. True they both were extremely competitive towards each other but he had always respected her, heck she was the only one for him. So it tormented him when she never looked at him they way he was always looking at her.

She looked at him. Some unrecognized emotion swirling in his beautiful eyes. She swallowed once and then replied, "Our produce truck got into an accident. We have to sell all of this," she gestured towards the crates, "Or we won't be able to refund the people at the city market."

Klaus went over to his stall and started bringing his vegetables and fruits on her's.

"Klaus what are you doing?" she asked going after him.

"You are going to sell all of this and give them the money back. Mikaelsons won't be selling this season."

"But I can't take this. This is yours."

He put down a basket and faced her, "You said you didn't hate me."

"I don't."

"Good. Then this is all yours." then he pushed his table and placed it right next to hers turning it into one large stall.

"Wait. Stop." Caroline went to stand in front of him.

"Even if you don't sell. There are still many other vegetable stalls."

"Yeah but people know Mikaelsons and Forbes are the only two farms with the best quality. If I take my stall out they'll only buy it from you."

Caroline was profoundly touched by his gesture."Why are you doing this?" she asked. They were standing very close now. His eyes fixed on hers.

"Answer this first. Why didn't you ever come to me when you needed help? We might have been rivals but we were friends too." her scent was teasing him. He tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I don't know." she couldn't look away.

"Why?" he persisted and leaned closer.

"I didn't want you to think that I was weak. I just… it didn't matter what others thought about me but it mattered… it matters what you think."

"You know what I think when I look at you."

She shook her head and he proceeded, "I think that Caroline Forbes is the strongest, most beautiful and annoyingly perfect woman I could ever know. I think if she didn't hate me and wanted me I would spend an eternity loving her like no other. And I think I am an idiot for telling how I feel about you like this but I have to before someone else comes into your life and I have to suffer through it."

Klaus waited for her to break his heart. He knew he would never be so lucky as to have her as his own.

She moved even closer. Their noses brushed lightly, "But you pushed me off of a swing when we were four."

"Haven't you heard he pulls her pigtails because he has a crush on her." he lightly tugged her strands.

She laughed, "You would have been my first kiss if I hadn't seen that bitch Genevieve kiss you. I got angry and kissed this other guy."

"Thomas. And I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. And then when I heard you and Thomas were an item I slept with this random chick…"

"Amanda." Caroline supplied.

"Wow." they both laughed. Klaus then grabbed her face and kissed her laughing mouth. She wound her arms around his neck. Pulling back he rested his forehead on hers. "So you were jealous of Amanda?"

"Mhmm."

"Why?" he needed her to say it.

"Because she stole you from me. Even though we weren't together. Even though we were supposed to be just friends you were more to me. You were supposed to be my first."

"I may not have been your first Caroline. But I intend to be your last. However long it takes." he kissed her again.

::::::::::::;;;;;;

Bill and Mikael saw their children embracing. Then they began selling the fruit and vegetables items together. Klaus then pulled her closer, whispered something in her ear and kissed her again. She smacked him and said something about patience since there were people around them.

"So should we tell them that the produce truck is fine and it was your surprisingly successful idea so you could fix them up together." Mikael asked.

"No. I think we should wait until they get married. It would be a great story for their wedding day." Bill remarked and his friend shook his head.

;;;;;,,,,,,

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
